Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story
by Jaxx
Summary: What happens when three 'True Muggles' become witches? Find out here! Oh! And by the way - it has a sequal - it's called 4 Royals and A Priestess! Smiles from Jaxx :)
1. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

**Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: One-Two**

**Author's Note Number One**: Just so all of you know this isn't your usual Harry Potter story.This one's unique.It'strue!I mean even when Harry Potter comes into the story it isn't how you'd think.

**And so you know my story is set in the year 2000.I know, weird.Anyway Lily, James and their gang are going to be fifth years in the year 2000! **

Also want to say that you should remember the names Jackie, Airy, Sarah, Valarie,Loletta::pronounced Lo-lee-ta::, Cassandra and Chloe ::pronounced Clo-we::.

And please don't think the flashbacks are boring ::even though this instalment only has one flashback the other instalments will have one or two::becase they're mostly all true up to the Zappers Zoup one.Up until then it's more like background info ::yes I know there's a lot of It, but hey, that was one of the best summers I've ever had and I remember a lot of it::.After the flashbacksit gets more exciting.

Oh, I don't want to forget this, all my thoughts, anything I read or write and flashbacks are in italics.Everything besides that ::not including this gigantic author's note:: is in regular print.

Lastly I'd like to say that all the characters in this are mine except for Albus Dumbledore, and Madame Malkin who belongs to J.K. Rowling.All the others such as: Airy or Erika, Sarah, Jaclyn aka Jackie, Val or Valarie Craton, Cassandra or Cassie Saviera, Loletta or Loly or Letta Marcez, Chloe Hunter, Jules, the really annoying eigth grader, Kevin aka the Chickenman, all of our families are mine.

**~Chapter One: How it all Started~**

"Jackie, honey, something came for you in the mail today."My mother's cheery voice said, drifiting upstairs.

_Probably another Bar or Bat Mitzvah invitation. _I thought happily.

I was completely wrong.What came instead was a letter in emerald green ink from someplace called Hogwarts.::for all of you this story is done as if there never was any Harry Potter books, sorry but here it's not a fantasy; it's a reality.Spooky, huh?::

The letter was from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.It said that I was a witch, and that I had been accepted to Hogwarts.

_What kind of joke is this?????? _I wondered.But then I remembered what kinds of things I could do since Zappers Zoup.:: Soup, people, soup!Haven't you heard of that French place called "Zoup!" ????Yes I have a right to use something French, I'm part French!::Some strange things had happened in the last month and I was sure that this might be the answer.I started to remember those three days of "brewing potions" with my two best friends Airy and Sarah.

As I drifted off into a trance I though about the earlier days of this summer . . . ::now is the rememberence or flashback, read, enjoy and think of how stupid I was::

_It was the third or fourth day of Caravan Camp ::a camp where you take a field trip a day:: and I was sitting on the bus with two of my new best friends. _

_ _

_"Where are we going today Airy?" I, Jaclyn, aka Jackie, asked one of my new best friends, Erika._

_ _

_Airy, as only I am allowed to call her, responded, "Wirly-ball."_

_ _

_"Sounds like fun, huh?"Said my other new best friend, Sarah._

_ _

_"Uh-huh."I said._

_ _

_We drifted into silence for a little while.I was drawing as usual and it would have been a pleasant ride had we not been bothered by a really annoying eighth grader sitting across from us.::We all had just finished school so therefore we were brand-new seventh graders:: _

_ _

_"Can I have a piece of paper?"asked the really anoying eighth grader._

_ _

_"I don't know, can you?" I replied.I happened to be on the third-to-last piece of paper and I didn't want to give any up._

_ _

_"C'mon, please?"He asked._

_ _

_"No.Sorry." And with that I went back to drawing only to later be interrupted countless more times._

_ _

_"What's your name?" he finally asked._

_ _

_"It's Chloe."::the name is pronounced Clo-we::Said another friend of mine named Jenny B._

_ _

_"Chloe what?"he aked wanting to pester me._

_ _

_"Chloe . . . Hunter.Yes, Chloe Hunter is my name.But I'm trying to draw here so…"I said going back to my drawing.Continuing to make up the name that Jenny had thought up was really fun - especialy since the really annoying eighth graderlooked as if he believed it._

_ _

_"Well excuse me!Do you have any brothers or sisters, Chloe?"He asked in mock tone._

_ _

_"Um…yes, as a matter of fact I do.I have two sisters.We're tripplets.My sisters names are . . . Terri and Jackie."::yes this is the actual conversation::_

_ _

_"If you're a triplet where are you're sisters?Hmm?"He asked trying hard not to believe my story._

_ _

_But Sarah had made up the answer, "Chloe, Terri and Jackie decided that they wanted to go to different camps, so they wouldn't be mixed up; they hate that."_

_ _

_"Yep, Terri went to Interlochen and Jackie went to art camp."I said trying not to giggle._

_ _

_"Oh," he said as the bus stopped at Wirly-ball._

_ _

_::Just so you all know this whole annoying eighth grader thing is an important part of the story::_

_ _

_After we had gotten off of the bus Airy, Sarah, Jenny and I were laughing so hard that as we walked into Wirly-ball we were hyperventelating.::we had left the anoying eighth grader on the bus::_

_ _

_When we got inside we played wirly-ball.After we finished we played air-hockey with Airy's cousin Kevin.::aka the chickenman ::inside joke::, I will call him Kevin though::We learned from him that the annoying eighth grader was friend of his.Kevin also said that he was mad at him._

_ _

_Well Airy, Sarah and I decided to get back at him. We didn't know how then but we all knew we would, all for the sake of revenge.:: hey I know it's stupid but it's true::_

_ _

During the next hour the three of us debated on how we would get back at the annoying eighth grader, but it was Airy who came up with the plan in the end.

_ _

_We started working on our plan right away.Jenny B. was to help too._

_ _

_We were in the bathroom when we started making our plan._

_ _

_"Jenny we need some more Coke, oat-cake?"I asked.::heh heh sorry guys::inside joke::::_

_ _

_"Sure."_

_ _

_"Sarah, can you get me some more soap?"Airy asked._

_ _

_"Uh-huh."_

_ _

_And so after we mixed soap, Coke and many other things together ::I have been sworn to secrecy so only a few people know what's in it:: we named our mixture Mutant Coke._

_ _

_Then we asked Kevin to give his friend the mixture.::it looked like Coke so he wouldn't know we had done anything to it::::We didn't plan for the annoying eighth grader to actualy drink it we just wanted to scare him::The only problem was that Kevin spilled a little on himself and it started to burn. ::as in tingle, people, not fire::We decided not to give him our mixture after that._

_ _

By then we had made our first potion: Mutant Coke.::In my next flashback you'll learn about the second::

::I started coming out of the trance::

After I had read through the letter I said, "Mom, I'd love to go to Hogwarts even though I've never heard of it!I just know I'll love it there.It sounds really cool!"

"Well, if you're sure that you're sure,then there's no sense in trying to stop you."My mom said.She had by now figured out that if I wasn't allowed to do something that I really, truly wanted to do, like go to Hogwarts, I'd just find my own way there.

"Can I go call Airy and Sarah now?"I asked._Maybe they got letters too,I mean we all drank Zappers Zoup, _I thought.

"Sure, just be done by three , you have your piano lesson remember?"She told me.::It was one o'clock and I usually tend to stay on the phone for a long time::

"Yeah, yeah I know."I replied.

Then I went upstairs and called Airy and Sarah on three way calling.

"Airy, Sarah?Did you guys get any weird mail this week?"I asked.

"Uh . . . yeah.I got a letter from a boarding school."Airy said.

"I got one too.Why?"Sarah asked.

"Oh, I got one today and it was written in emerald ink and from someone named Albus Dumbledore."I said.

"That's who I got mine from too!What about you Erika?"Sarah said.

"Yes."Airy said slowly.

"Did your's say that you're witches?Because mine did." I said.

"Uh-huh."Said Airy.

"Yes." Sarah said.

"Are you going to that school… um… Hogwarts?"Sarah asked.

"Yes."Airy said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I'm going too."Sarah said.

"It said that I'm going to be in my fifth year, though, because I'm turning fifteen this year .It also says that I'll be sorted into a house with the first years."I said.

"Mine says the same thing."Airy said.

"So does mine!"Sarah said.

"Are you guys going shopping in Diagon Alley this weekend?I am."Airy said.

"Yup.Maybe we all can meet there!What do ya say Sarah?"I asked.

"Sure.This is going to be so cool!I can't wait!"Sarah said.

"Well, I've gotta go, call ya later guys."And with that I hung up the phone and went downstairs.

As I went down I thought of how happy I would be on September 1st.::It was only 14 days away::

"Mom!Guess what?Airy and Sarah got letters too!We're all going to be fifth years at Hogwarts!"I said.

"That's wonderful, but how come they aren't putting you in the first year?" Mom asked.

"Oh, because we're going on fifteen and they think that we can catch up.Oh, and Mom can we go to Diagon Alley this weekend with Airy and Sarah?"I said.

"Sure, I don't know what Jules will think, though, she might be jealous of your being a witch," my mom told me.::Jules is my younger sister, yes in real life too, and her real name isn't Jules it's Julie, but almost everyone calls her Jules::

"Oh, well.I'm going to go look at the form, again.Bye Mom," I said and then walked away to my room.

_Hmmm,it says that I can bring an owl, cat or toad.Maybe I'll get an animal in Diagon Alley,_ I thought as I looked at the forms.

_Oh, no!_I thought helpleslsy, the form had said that I had to send my reply back with an owl! _Where am I going to get an owl?_But just as I thought that, something fluttered in my window.It was a medium-sized brown owl.I was saved!I quickly wrote:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'd love to come to Hogwarts!Thank you for this opportunity._

_ _

_Your soon-to-be new student,_

## _Jackie Travil_

After I'd finished, I tied the letter to the owl's leg, and it flew away.

**~Chapter Two: At Daigon Alley~**

Brrrrrrring.My alarm sounded.

_ _

_Why the heck am I up this early? _I thought to myself as I lifted my sleepy head off my pillow._Oh yeah, it's the day that I go to Diagon Alley with Airy and Sarah! _I remembered.

I got up and took a shower and washed my hair.I put on a pair of blue jeans ::flare of course:: and a top that was yellow with a strip of white around the the neck line.I decided that I wanted my dark brown mid-back-length hair to be straight ::In this story my hair is naturaly straight and NOT puffy or flooffy!:: so I didn't blow dry it.It would look very pretty with my light blue eyes and just paler than usual skin.Then I made my bed and made sure my room was clean ::sorry, but the "made sure my room was clean" is a total lie::Then I made myself breakfast and read the comics.

In a while Juiles came downstairs to eat breakfast.By then it was 9:30 in the morning. We weren't due at Daigon Alley until 11:30.My parents came down at 10:00.

We ::my mom, dad and sister:: left the house at 10:45 in the morning only to make it to Daigon Alley by 11:25 ::am::.We immediately found two girls, each with their families.One had straight blond hair, regular ::as no tan:: light skin and light brown eyes ::this is Airy::.The second had reddish-brown curly hair with hazel eyes and light skin that looked as if it was always lightly tanned ::this is Sarah::They were Airy and Sarah their families at the Leaky Cauldron.Then all of our parents decided to let us go and buy our Hogwarts stuff while they ::and our siblings:: talked.

First we went in to Ravishing Robes ::Madame Malkin is in her 6th year of Hogwarts at the moment:: and bought our school robes, hats and cloaks.

Then we went to the new book store Flourish and Blotts.While I was picking out a book a girl about my age with long wavy dirty-blond hair and grey eyes, came up to me.

"Hi, what's your name?"She asked, "mine's Valarie Craton.Call me Val though.I'm a-soon-to-be fifth year Gryffindor this year at Hogwarts."

"Hi Val, I'm Jackie Travil.This is Sarah Eliani and that's Erika Banardo.We're starting Hogwarts this year.We'll be in our fifth year though.Just like you." I said.

"Y-your J-Jackie T-Travil, S-Sarah E-Eliani and E-Erika B-Banardo?I-I'm so honnored to meet you, r-really."Valarie said, shocked.

"Why are you honnored?We aren't that special."Sarah said to her.

"Oh yes you are!You're the first True Muggles to ever turn Witch and Wizard!This is so cool, me – Valarie Craton - meeting Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani and Erika Banardo!"She said obvioulsy very happy.

"D-does everyone know about us?"Airy asked wearily.

"Oh sure!You were in the papers!They didn't show a picture though so at first I had no idea it was you.Um… you guys, did you say your going to Hogwarts?In your fifth year?The year I'm in?"Valarie said.

"Mmmhmm ::that means yes::.Val, could you do us a big, huge gigantic favor?"Sarah asked.

"Sure, anything!"Valarie said.

"Could you please not tell anyone about us?Please!"Sarah asked.

"I guess so.See you at Hogwarts."And with that Valarie Craton left.

"She was nice.Just a little hyper about meeting us, but then she did say that we are famous.Maybe we should change our names, _I,_ at least, don't want so much attention."Airy said.

"I agree."Sarah said.

"Me too."I said.

"I want my name to be Chloe Hunter!You guys know why, don't you?"I said choosing my new name.

"Yes, we know why Jackie – er - Chloe.I think I want mine to be Loletta Marcez ::pronounced Lo-lee-ta::!"Airy said.

"That's great, I can call you Loly ::pronounced Lo-lee:: for short!"I stated.

"I'll call you Letta ::pronounce Lee-ta::.Anyways, I think I'll be Cassandra Saviera."Sarah said.

"This is super! – A nick name for each of you !Sarah, I'm gonna call you Cassie!"I said excited.

"I will too!"Airy said.

"Cool.That's a good name.You know this is a great idea but I think that we should keep our nationalities the same, you know, 'cuz anyone could tell Erika's Spanish and that I'm Italian.You won't have a problem, though, Jackie – whoops - Chloe, you're English!"Sarah – er – Cassie said.

"You know we probably shouldn't call ourselves 'Jackie, Erika or Airy and Sarah here or at Hogwarts.Maybe we should start using our fake names now.The only person who will know our true identieds is Val and maybe our new-closest-friends."Airy – er – Loly said.

" I agree!"Sarah – er – Cassie said.

"Me too!"I, Jackie – er – Chloe, said. 

__The next week flew by in a blur.And it seemed that just the next day Airy ::Loly::, Sarah ::Cassie:: and I ::Chloe:: were at King's Cross train station.

**_Author's Note Number Two_**_: Do you all 'member me, the infamous Jackie ::aka Chloe Hunter::?From now on we will be known by our fake names – unless we tell our secret to someone then we'll be known as Jackie, Erika or Airy ::When I talk to her.I'm the only one who can use the name Airy, 'member?:: andSarah.See ya in "Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters Three-Four!" Oh yeah, **Sunrise, it's your turn to figure out my plot!** ::inside thing::_


	2. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Three-Four

**_Authors Note Number One:_**_ Hi all of you! I'm back!I know you missed me, the infamous Jaxx ::aka Chloe Hunter::!Here's the second part of my story! I have to stress though that you** MUST** read the first part of my story, otherwise you won't get this!Anyway I hope you like this story!_

**_ _**

**_Just so you know my story is set in the year 2000.I know, weird.Anyway Lily, James and their gang are going to be fifth years in the year 2000! _**

_ _

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling unless they are Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo ::Airy::, Sarah Eliani, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez ::Loly or Letta::, Cassandra Saviera ::Cassie::, Valarie Craton ::Val::, Lily Jamison, Tod Backet, Nat Sanders or Candy Dilan._

**~Chapter Three: The Express~**

Brrrrrrring!!!!!My alarm sounded.

_Wha—Oh yeah I go to Hogwarts today,_ I thought sleepily.

Then I got up, took a shower, got dressed ::light blue three-quarter-length-sleeve top with dark blue flares::, did my hair ::two French braids braids::, and ate breakfast and realized it was now 8:30 ::am::.To pass the time I decided that I would leaf though some of my new spell books. ::anybody see a trace of Hermione here?::

When the rest of my family came down it was 9:30 ::am::, they took an hour to get ready and then we were off to Kings Cross ::we got there at 10:50 ::am::::.When we got there we met Loly ::Airy:: and Cassie ::Sarah::.We decided to share a compartment.

After we were all setteled we decided to say good-bye to our parents.When that was finished we climbed back on the train, promising to write many, many owls with Loly's new owl Daisy ::Loly got a snowy white owl, Cassie got a Black and whitle cat named Arrow, I ::Chloe:: got a grey cat with black stripes named Kit::.

As the train started Val, another girl, and 6 boys came into our compartment.

"Hi can we -" Val started but then she looked up."It's you!I can't believe it!Can we share a compartment with you?Please?You guys you've got no idea how great it would be to share a compartment withErika, Sarah and Jackie."

"Val?What do you mean these are the famous Erika, Sarah and Jackie? – How do you know them?"Asked the girl.She was very pretty, with red-gold hair, ::more red than gold:: just lighter than regular skin, and bright emerald green eyes.

"Yes these are the famous Erika, Sarah, and Jackie.I met them in Diagon Alley while I was looking for you, remember?Oh sorry all of you, this is Lily Jamison."She said.

"Hi Lily, I'm Jackie Travil, but please call me Chloe Hunter – we don't want to be famous so don't tell.All of you, please?"I said to them.

"My real name is Erika Banardo, but call me Loletta :: pronounced Lo-lee-ta:: Marcez, Letta ::pronounced Lee-ta:: for short." Loly said. ::I'm the only one who can call her Loly 'member?::

" And my real name is Sarah Eliani, but call me Cassandra Saviera, Cassie for short.Oh yeah, you guys can sit with us, since there's no one sitting with us," Cassie said.

"I won't tell, and they won't either.This is James Potter," she said pointing to a tall, lean boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes."That's Remus Lupin," she said pointing to a tall boy with light brown hair and dark grey eyes."This is Tod Backet," she said pointing to a boy that was average height with dark blond hair and light blue eyes."This is Sirus Black,"she said pointing to a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes."That's Petter Pittigrew,"she said pointing to a boy who was very puddgy and had light blond hair and light grey eyes."And this is Nat Sanders,"she said pointing to a boy with sun bleached blond hair and intense sparkling blue eyes.

They all came in and sat down with us.Nat sat next to me.Cassie sat next to Sirus, Loly sat next to Remus, Lily and James sat together, while Tod and Val sat together.Peter decided to go sit with his Hufflepuff friend, Candy Dilan, in the next car.

We started talking at once.Everyone was asking Cassie, Loly and me about our lives as 'True Muggles.' ::a true muggle is when you're a muggle who has absolutly no sign of magic and doesn't know about magic at all (at least in the Harry Potter way)::

::This is my second flashback, I'm just gonna tell Val, Lily, James, Remus, Sirus, and Nat about it::

"Well our second potion was Diabolical Delight.It had some very, er, different stuff in it.Don't ask.Anyway, there was this kid who was really, really annoying ::not the eight grader::.So we decided that we wouldn't get mad, we'd get even. ::heheheh, sorry Jeff::We decided to give Jeff ::that _is_ his name:: the potion. ::No we didn't kill him::"I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and then continued.

"We had this girl Jenny B. give him the mixture and tell him it was Pepsi.He believed it and he'd sucked the liquid halfway up his straw when we came and told him it was filled with some really disgusting stuff!Then he tried to pour it down our backs, but we skated off too quick for him.We were at Bonadventure.Anyway, he never ever bugged us again," I said, finishing up the story.

"I don't know about them but I'd never want to get you mad!" Nat said smiling and we all laughed.

"What's Hogwarts like?I mean you guys have spent four years there, you've gotta know."Loly asked.

"Oh, it's great!There are seceret passages, hidden stairways, dungeons and lots of other stuff.And then there's Hogsmead.It's this old wizarding town near the castle.The third through seventh years get to go there sometimes."Remus told us, him being the more studious one as I later found out.

"I remember having my mom sign that form so I guess I'll be going.What about you guys, can you all come?"Cassie asked.

"Yep," said James.

"Uh-huh.I had my dad sign mine when I got the form,"Lily said.

"I did too," Val said.  


"Me three," Loly said.

"Me four," I said.

"I can come too," Remus said.

"Don't forget me, now," Nat said.

"Or me," Sirus said.

"Don't you go 'n' forget me either," Tod said.

"What house are you guys in?"I asked.

"We're all in Gryffindor, even Peter – no offense to him, but I can't see how he's brave."Val said.

"Oh, he's brave enough," James said startling eveyone.

"How can you say that, James?"Lily asked.

"Oh, he… um… must be brave.I mean how come the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor if he wasn't?"James said, beat red, obvioulsy trying to keep something really important a secret.

"What's the sorting hat?"I asked.

"Oh great,James, just great!New kids aren't supposed to know until they try it for themselves.Chloe you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."Remus said.

"Whatev'.OMG is that the caslte?"I asked catching a glimps of Hogwarts.

"Wow!It's amazing!"Cassie gasped.

"It's beautiful!"Loly said, not able to take her eyes from the castle.

"We will reach Hogwarts in ten minutes."A magicaly magnified voice said.

"Better put on our robes.I think I'll just slip mine over my cloths." Cassie said.

"Good idea."And we all put on our robes.

"Would Chloe Hunter, Cassandra Saviera and Loletta Marcez come to the front of the train please."The voice said again.

"Looks like they know you're here, huh Chloe?" Nat asked me.

"Mmmhmm.Bye."I said and Cassie and Loly and I left our car.

"Hope you'll get into Gryffindor!" Someone, I think Sirus, called after us.

"They were nice.I especially liked Nat,"I said after we had walked into the hall.

"Oooohooo!Chloe likes somebody!This is a first!" Cassie said.

"Like you sould talk, Cass, I mean resting your head on Siris' shoulder – you must really hate him!"I said between giggles.

"Oh, um… well… uh… Letta was holding Remus' hand!"Cassie said trying to shift herself from the teasing which only made us laugh harder.

"Well at least I can admit when I like a guy." Loly said gasping for air.

When we finaly reached the top a lady with long black hair, that reached down to her waist, with big brown eyes walked up to us.

"Hello children, my name is Professor McGonagall, I'm the new Transfiguration teacher.Yes, we know that you've changed your names.A very smart thing to do in my opinion.Anyway, we need you to stay with me so that we can have you properly sorted.Okay?"Professor McGonagall said to us.

"Yes." Cassie said.

"Sure." Loly said.

"Why not."I said.

When the train stopped and eveyone got off Professor McGonagall took us off the train and into Hogwarts.

**~Chapter Four: The Sorting~**

When we got inside the professor took us to a gigantic room called the Great Hall.It was beautiful, especially the ceiling which had been enchanted to look like the sky ::I read Hogwarts: A History::.Cassie, Loly and I were brought up on a podium and were told to watch the 'Sorting Hat.'It sang a song ::if you wanna know what it is, read the book, 'cuz I'm not gonna write it for ya!::.Then Cassie, Loly and I were introduced to the school and were told to put the sorting had upon our heads first ::before the first years::.

"Hunter, Chloe."My name was called by the hat and I walked up to the stand.

I put on the hat.

_Hmmm… So I meet the famous Jackie Travil, don't worry I won't tell,_ said a voice in my ear, _I see your very smart, but too loyal.Tthat means Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out of the question.Now the two oposing houses Slytherin and Gryffindor.You're a trickster, I see.But your still too brave for that, better put you in GRYFFINDOR!_The hat screamed the last word the loudest, so I knew that everyone had heard.

I ran down to the table on the far left where all my new friends were cheering their hardest, espcially Nat. The I took my seat next to Val and Lily and watched to see what would happen to Cassie and Loly.

"Marcez, Loletta."Loly was immediately proclaimed a Gryffindor.I was so happy I could have jumped for joy, but I just had to see what would happen to Cassie.

"Saveira, Saviera," was called next.

The hat took about half a minute to decided but Cassie ended up in Gryffindor with us.We all were so happy.

After the first years were sorted there was a speech from the new headmaster Dumbledore talking about how the old headmaster Drippet had retired.Then there was a great feast.

"Oy!I don't think that I can eat another bite!I'm so full."I moaned.

"Me too.I'm really sleepy too."Cassiesaid.

"This was fun but I feel so tired."Loly agreed.

"Don't worry.It'll be time to go to bed soon."Val said.

And in about fifteen minutes the feast ended.We all walked to Gryffindor tower ::after Peter said good-night to his beloved Candy, who didn't actually like him::.

Lily, Val, Cassie, Loly and I walked to a room that said _Fifth Year Girls_.There were five red velvet beds inside; one for each of us.

I fell asleep thinking about my wonderful day, my new friends andmy new school.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Do you like?I hope so.Who's Nat?See if you can tell me!Smiles for you all.**Sunrise, can you figure out my plot yet?Probably not, but that's because I haven't said anything about it yet! ****In my next chapters you'll see my plot! **_J


	3. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

**Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters Five-Six**

** **

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ Isn't my story different?I think so.Anyway, the exciting part is coming up in this set of chapters!_

_ _

**_And just so you know, my story is set in the year 2000.I know, weird.Anyway Lily, James, and their gang are going to be fifth years in the year 2000!_**_ _

_ _

_All chatacters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling unless they are Chloe Hunter, Cassandra ::Cassie:: Saviera, Loletta ::Loly or Letta:: Marcez, Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani, Erika Banardo, Nat Sanders, Tod Backet, Valarie ::Val:: Craton, Lily Jamison and Professor Deliano._

_ _

_Now, on with my story!_

_ _

**~Chapter Five: Tickle Attack~**

Brrrrrrring.My alarm sounded.

_Today's the first day of school,_ I thought groggily_._

"Wake up, sleepy heads!It's the first day of school!"Lily called.

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, climbing out of my four poster, red velvet bed.I took a shower and got dressed in my black school robes.Then I started on my hair.

"Chloe, your hair is frizzing up.Here, use this spell,"Val said pointing her wand to my hair, "Natrum Unfrizzium!"My dome ::hair:: immediatly calmed down to its usual standard and looked fine.

Soon all five of us ::Lily, Val, Cassie, Loly and I:: were walking down to the Great Hall.We all plopped down and began to eat when our new schedules were passed out.

"Hmmm…"I said looking at my schedule."This says I have Aritmancy first, then Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures, and after lunch I have Potions, Herbology, Muggle Studies, and then Charms.Cool, Mr. Olivandar said my wand ::birch with a pheonix feather and 11 inches long:: was good for Charms."

"I have the same schedule too, Chloe," Cassie told me.

"Me too," Loly added.

"Cool," Nat said, leaning over across the table to look at my schedule, "you all have our schedules also.For evey year Lily, Val, Tod, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have always had the same schedules.The only difference between us is that Sirius, Remus and Peter are taking Divination instead of Arithmancy."

"Cool," Cassie said.

"I know.Uh, Chloe, do you want me to show you where the Arithmancy room is?Professor Deliano will probably get mad if you're late," Nat said.

"Sure.Thanks for showing me around, Nat,"I told him.

"Oooohooo, Chloe's got a boyfriend!"Cassie, who sat on my left, whispered to me, carful not to let Nat hear her.

"Shut up!He's not my boyfriend!"I whispered back to her.

"Well, I think that he likes you, Chloe," Loly, who was sitting on my right, whispered to me giggling.

"Why does everyone think that?I mean, he's just being nice," I whispered to them both.

"Whatever.But I think I'll walk with Letta ::pronounce Lee-ta:: while you walk with Nat!"Cassie whispered trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh, but, Chloe, you have to promise to tell us what he says, oat-cake?"::heheheh sorry guys, inside joke::Loly asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you.But now let's just eat breakfast!We three will leave lunch early and then I'll tell you then in our dorm."I said, giving up.

"Good idea," Loly said.

"Uh-huh," Cassie agreed.

We finished eating and soon it was time for our first class.Sirius, Remus and Peter left us and walked to their Professor's classroom.Then it was time for us to go to Arithmancy.

"C'mon it's on the third floor; eighth door on your right," Nat said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

_He's holding my hand!_I thought nervously. _I wonder what the girls will say.Well actually, I just wonder what Val and Lily'll say.I just know that Cassie and Loly'll laugh their heads off!I mean, they've known me forever and they know that this is only the second time I've ever liked someone._

"What's Professor Deliano like?"I asked, my thoughts turning to my new teacher.

"Oh, she's really nice.She only gets mad if you're late to class.She has curly shoulder length blond hair, that's usally kept in a French braid, with green eyes," Nat said describing her to me.

We walked a little furthur until we came to a big brown door.Nat tickled it just to the left of it's handle, and the door let us in.The classroom itself was beautiful with wooden desks and chairs on steps ::like a college classroom:: toward the back half.In the front center there was a bigger wooden desk with papers on it.The whole room had big windows shown out to a field Nat told me was for Quidditch ::Cassie, Loly, and I knew what Quidditch was because we had gotten books for background reading::.

Nat and I put our stuff down and waited for the others.

"Are your parents pureblood wizards?Someone said something about that and I was just wondering,"I asked.

"I'm a half-blood, my dad is a wizard andmy mom is a muggle," Nat said, "My dad came here too, he was in Ravenclaw, although he always wanted to be in Gryffindor, he'll be so happy when my letter tells him that I got in." 

"Well, you already know that I'm muggle-born," I said.

Suddenly there were loud bangs against the door.

"Cassie and Loly must have found us," I told Nat.

"Should we let them in?"He asked me.

"Uh-huh," I said opening the door for them._If I didn't open the door they probably would've thought we were kissing or something!_I thought to myself.

"How do you open that door?It's so weird!"Cassie asked me.

"Well you have to tickle it… just to the left of the handle," I said to them, backing away.It was never a good idea to talk about tickling in front of them if you're ticklish ::which I am::.

All at once I was bombarded by four hands and two people yelping "Tickle attack!"I fought back as best I could and soon Cassie and me were tickling Loly.When Professor Sinistra came in Cassie, Loly and I were on the floor laughing so hard that we thought our sides would burst.Nat was laughing along with us but he knew enough to keep away lest we tried to attack him.

"Girls, I suggest you take a different seat.I don't think that the floor is very comfortable," the professor said with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Arithmancy was pretty cool.It was all about numbers, and I liked it at once.

**~Chapter Six: Lucius Malfoy~**

After Arithmancy, Lily, James, Sirius ::the Divination peoples had joined us by now::, Remus, Peter, Tod, Nat, Val, Cassie, Loly and I were walking down the hall to our next subject ::Transfiguration:: when a Slytherin boy walked tward us.

"Hi," Cassie, Loly and I cheerfully called to him while passing him in the hallway.

"What?!?!Don't you dare say 'Hi' to Lucius Malfoy you - you stinking mudbloods!Yes, I know you're muggle-borns!Dumbledore announced that you three would be coming here!"Lucius told us.As soon as Lucius called us mudbloods Peter turned white from shock, Lily and Val turned red with rage and the rest shook with anger.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM, MALFOY?"Sirius bellowed loudly.

"You know perfectly well what I called them.I must be off so bye now,"Lucius said, striding off toward the Charms room ::which I was later shown by Nat::.

"What does 'mudblood' mean?"Loly asked.

"It's a really, really rude thing to say to muggle-borns.It means you have dirty blood."James told us.

"I'm surprised that he said it in the school, I mean with all the teachers around."Val said to me.

"Well… Cassie, Loly, and I have our ways to get even.You guys can help us though."I said to Val while sharing a knowing look with Cassie and Loly.

"Mmmhmmm, I just wonder if they have the stuff here,"Loly wondered out loud.

"Probably.You know here we can probably make another 'mixture' with worse stuff," Cassie voiced.

"Oh, you mean…?"Lily questioned us.

"Yes.We have to make another Mutant Coke or Diabolical Delight!"Cassie proclaimed.

"Let's skip dinner and plan, oat-cake?"I asked.:Sorry, inside joke::

"Cool!"Cassie said.

"We're up to our old tricks, I guess," Loly said.

"Sure," Lily said.

"With you three this will be the most devious plan ever!"Val said.

"This'll be fun," Nat said.

"Neat," Tod said.

"Yep," Peter said.

"Uh-huh," Remus said.

"Cool," Sirius told us.

"Looks like we've found three new pranksters Sirius," James said.

"What?"Loly asked.

"Tell ya later."James replied.

And with that we walked off to Transfiguration where we learned how to change a coat into a cow.

**_Authors Note Number Two:_**_ Did you like it?Please review!This was really fun to make.And just so you know the next two chapters will be called 'Something Told' and 'Muggle Studies.'The plan will come soon, don't worry.Toodles!Gotta go, see you all in "Erika Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Seven-Eight! **Sunrise, you got part of my plot right, you'll see how later!Don't worry, though, the plot is just beginning!There is also another plot in my story!**Smiles from Jaxx!_


	4. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

**Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Seven-Eight**

** **

**_Author's Note Number One: _**_I'm back!Did you miss me?Well, time for my more of my funky story._

_ _

_All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Valarie ::Val:: Craton, Lily Jamison, Loletta ::Loly or Letta:: Marcez, Cassandra ::Cassie:: Saviera, Chloe Hunter, Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani, Erika Banardo, Nat Sanders, Tod Backet, Professor Lark, Professor White, and Professor Deliano._

_ _

_Now on with my story!_

_ _

**~Chapter Seven: Something told~**

The rest of the morning flew by on 'silver wings', ::as some would call it::. and soon it was time for lunch.

As soon as I had eaten half of my sandwich Lily, Val, Cassie and Loly dragged me off to our dorm.

"Well, what happened, Chlo ::short version of Chloe, pronounced Clo::?"Cassie asked as soon as I had sat down on my bed with Kit ::my cat:: purring contently in my lap.

"Well, he showed me the classrooms, and held my hand.And don't you two say a word!"I said to the four of them.

"Guess what, you guys?Tod told me that he heard Nat telling Remus that he wants to ask Chloe out for a butterbeer next weekend, when we go to Hogsmead."Val told us.

"Did Remus say anything about who he wants to ask?"Loly asked.

"Ooohooo, Loly's got a crush," Cassie and I chirped in sing-songy voices.

"Cut it out Miss I'm-just-resting-my-head-on-Sirius'-shoulder!You too Miss I-held-hands-with-Nat!"Loly said making everyone laugh.

"Whatever.But, yes, Remus said that he wanted to ask a certain new girl out for a butterbeer – a certain new girl who's from Spain I think!"Val said.

Loly smiled a bright, happy smile that lit up her whole face.

"Oh, guess what I heard?"Lily asked."I heard that Servus wants to ask Cass out!"

Lily and Val doubled over in laughter whlie we three sat puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you don't know who Servus is!"Lily said catching a glimpse of our faces.

"Servus Snape is this annoying, rotten, nasty boy in Slytherin," Val explained to us, "He had a crush on me last year, but he couldn't bug me 'cuzI was going out with Tod!"

"Are you still going out with Tod?"I asked Val.

"No," Val said stopping her laughter in mid-giggle; her voice was full of quiet saddness now, "We had this huge fight at the end of last year and we broke up, we're still friends, though; now at least.That's why I was sitting next to him on the train and we weren't biting each other's heads off."

"Oh, sorry," Cassie said.

"Don't mention it, it wasn't your fault," she said becoming her care-free, happy self again.

"You know what?I think we five should do this every day, just talk during lunch, ya know?"I asked.

"That's a good idea!"Loly declared.

"Yup," Cassie agreed.

"Uh-huh," Val proclaimed.

"Yes," Lily added.

And we all walked back to the Great Hall; where Nat was waiting to show me where the Potions dungeon was.

Our potions professor was a lovely lady named Professor Lark.The Slytherins of course made fun of her name mercilessly. ::The DADA teacher is head of their house::.They called her Professor Bird-woman and thought it was terribly funny ::which of course it wasn't::.

Professor Lark had us start on a potion right away.The potion was to make someone invisible if they drank it.It was called 'Invisibility Potion.' ::origional isn't it?::We made the potions while she walked the rows complementing or helping kids with their potions.Cassie, Loly and I were the only kids who did it right on our first try!::needless to say why!::

Once potions was done, we had Herbology.Then it was time for Muggle Studies.

**~Chapter Eight: Muggle Studies~**

We all wandered into the Muggle Studies classroom ::it looked quite a bit like the Arithmancy room:: and sat down; Loly on my right and Cassie on my left.Soon our professor came in.

The professor's name was Professor White.He was an older professor, probably in his early sixties with snow white hair and twinkly blue eyes.

"Class, I will start off the lesson by telling you about something recent.As many of you know three 'true muggle' girls, all fourteen going on fifteen, have become witches!It is the greatest achievement from the muggle world ever!And now I would like to explain how Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani and Erika Banardo did it."

Nat, Tod, Lily, Val, James, Remus, and Sirus just looked at Cassie, Loly and me.

_ _

_They're talking about me!_I thought happily as I remembered my last potion before Hogwarts. ::Here is my flashback!::

Airy and Sarah had come over to my house for the day and we had decided to make a new potion ::that was what we did then!::.This one would be edible though.

_ _

_As we searched through my cupboard we found a jar that said 'Cenatuar Hairs' with three hairs in it, one copper, one gold and one silver ::my cousin Lena ::she's a graduate from Hogwarts:: sent them to us, she was a witch but she never told me::.We thought that they must be a kind of snack so we decided to put them into our mixture. ::I've been sworn to seceracy so I can't tell what other stuff was in it::_

_ _

_We mixed it up and poured it into three glasses.Then we each took a 'Cenatuar Hair' and put one into each glass.Sarah took the copper hair, Airy took the gold hair, and I took the silver hair.The glasses frothed and bubbled, but we still drank our new mixture, that tasted sweet.We named our mixture Zappers Zoup._

_ _

_After that, a lot of weird stuff happened.For one thing,Airy said that a vase blew up when she was 6ft away from it.Another was that one day Sarah helped her mother in with the groceries only to find nothing in the refridgerator when she finished the task.I had also drawn a very beautiful picture of my sister on a single sheet of paper when I left to go to the bathroom; when I got back the paper was clear with no writing on it what so ever._

_ _

Somebody shook my shoulder.

"Um… Chlo, class is over come on,"Loly said to me.

"Oh, wha – thanks," I said coming out of my trance.

"C'mon, Charms is next!"Cassie said.

"Cool.I think I'll like that class," I replied.

Charms as I suspected was wonderful!We levetated ourselves off of the ground and flew around the room.

Soon it was time for dinner.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Interesting huh?Well this is probably the shortest one so far.Oh well.**Sunrise, the first plot is just starting!**Smiles to you all from Jaxx_


	5. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

**Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters:**

**Nine-Ten**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Okay I only have fourthings to say today,::I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!::_

_ _

_One: Lily, James, and their gang are fifth years in 2000! _

_ _

Two: I know that this is going kinda slow, but that's important with 2 plots!

_ _

_Three: Phil, better known as Val, your'd better read my story soon!_J

_ _

Four: All characters are J.K. Rowling's unless they are Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani, Erika ::Airy:: Banardo, Chloe Hunter, Cassandra ::Cassie:: Saviera, Loletta ::Loly or Letta:: Marcez, Valarie ::Val:: Craton, Tod Backet, Lily Jamison, Nat Sanders, Professor Lark, Professor White, or Professor Daliano.

**_ _**

**~Chapter Nine: Planning The Plan~**

# "Cassie, Loly, come on!You know we have to go to the dorm and get a few things before we can plan with eveybody else!"I told two of my friends at dinner.Cassie, Loly, and I had been chosen as the leaders of the revenge plan against Malfoy ::read chapters Five-Six of my story::.We three had decided to use what we could do best to hurt him; make potions.Well, at least not the type of Potions we learned here from Professor Lark.The type we would made before we were famous ::not the type that made us famous but the two before::.

"Chloe, come on, give us a break, I missed most of lunch anyways," Cassie said.

"Whatev'.Just hurry!"I told them.

"Fine," Loly said rolling her eyes.

In about five minutes they were finished and we went to the Gryffindor commonroom.We said the password, Leon ::it was named after the Fat Lady's husband whose picture was ripped up last week while he was in it::, and went to our dorm.

"Who has the list of ingredients for Mutant Coke?"I asked.

"Me," Loly said.

"Cassie, you have Diabolical Delight, right?" ::I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!:: I asked.

"Uh… yep!Here they are," Cassie said, holding up a list that had our 'secret' on it.

"Great!They should be down in the commonroom now, right?"I asked.

"Yup," Cassie said.

"Let's go then!The Tricky Trio are up to their old tricks!Ya know maybe we should send Jeff a bottle!"Loly saidsending us in to a fit of giggles.::Hehe, Jeff was the guy we gave Diabolical Delight to::

When we finally got to the bottom of the stairs everyone was waiting.

"So, what do we do Tricky Trio?"James asked.

"You heard that?It's an inside joke from when we made our first two mixtures.Anyway, Chloe, Loly and I do have some ideas for revenge," Cassie said to them.

"What are they?"Sirius asked.

"Well, we were thinking that we could do what we do best," Loly told them.

"You mean make one of your mixtures," Lily said.

"Right on," Cassie said.

"So here's the plan: James and Peter distract Professor Lark while Lily and Val sneak into her private stash of potion ingredients and take some of the things that give nasty results.Then Nat and Tod will find a good place to hide the potion while it's brewing.The brewing isLoly's, Cassie's and my job.After that Sirius and Remus will cause a distraction so that we can switch our mixture with Malfoy's drink at lunch.That way everyone'll see what happens to him," I said.

"This is going to be the best prank ever!"James said.

"Uh-huh," Val agreed.

"Yup," said Remus.

"Why wouldn't it be?We've got the 11 best pranksters ever!" Lily said.

"Oh yes, I thought it was about time that played a prank," Sirius agreed.

Once we'd finished planning, we all went to our dorms and to the sleep that was ready to claim us.

**~Chapter Ten: The Question and the Answer~**

The week flew by fairly quickly, with all the classes taking up most of our time ::my favorite class was Astrology, it was at midnight every saturaday night::.Soon it was Friday, ::we have Friday afternoons off:: and Nat was still showing me around.Today, ::Friday:: he wanted me to meet his friend Hagrid ::Cassie was off talking with Sirius near the lake and Loly was helping Remus send an owl home to his family::.We walked out of the school, and toward the little house that was Hagrid's.

"So . . . do you think that you and Cassie and Loly are ready for Lily and Val to get the stuff?"Nat asked. ::we hadn't started our plan at all::

"Uh-huh, we've even decided on it's name.We're going to call it Tasteful Revenge.Catchy isn't it?"I asked.

"Yup,"He said.

By then we had reached Hagrid's hut.We knocked and a gigantic man with a shaggy black beard let us in.

"Hullo Nat, how ar' ye?But who's this yeh brought meh?"He asked.

"This is Chloe Hunter, she's one of the three new kids for the fifth year.You know, right?" Nat asked him.

"O' course I do.Ye'r the great Jackie Travil."He said, making me turn a dark shade of red.

"B-but you're not supposed to know!Nobody is except for the people I've told a-and Professor McGonagall a-and…" I said shocked.

"And all the staff.I'm the grounds keeper here.That's how I know.I won't tell."He told me kindly.

"Me and Cassie, that's Sarah Eliani, and Letta, that's Erika or Airy's fake name, thank you very much."I said.

"Would you like some tea and maybe some treacal fudge?"He asked.

And that was how we spent our afternoon, talking and eating.But when the sun started setting it was time to go back to the castle.It was very beautiful as we walked back together.

"Er . . . Chloe?"Nat asked.

"Uh-huh?" I said.

"Um . . . would you like to, er, go for a butterbeer with me tomorrow when we go to Hogsmead?"He asked.

"Sure, I've read some about Hogsmead and it sounds cool.Especialy that joke shop called Zonko's!"I replied happily.

And we walked back to the school hand in hand.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Okay, okay I know this is, er, different but it's fun to write.This, I am afraid, will be quite a long story.Oh, well.Since I'm on break I have a chance to write a lot.Anyway, Phil ::Phil is short for Phillippa:: if you're out there tellme what you think!Do you like Val, I hope so, I mean she was supposed to be you.**Sunrise, you did a good job in figuring out part of the plot, can you see where some of them ::yes, multiple plots!::are going?**Oh, well, g-bye all, I'll see ya in Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Eleven-Twelve.::And I'm only about half-way through it!::Smiles to you all - Jaxx_


	6. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah Jackie's Story Chapters: Eleven-Twelve

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Hi everybody!Thanx for the great reviews you've all given me!They make me just wanna work harder on this.Oh, and I must tell youthis – I just can't hold it in any longer – Ihave an idea onhow Snape gets the bump in his nose! ::no, it wasn't like that in the beginning:: And it will be included in this story; in the chapter called 'A Quidditch Match'!Smiles from Jaxx._

_ _

_And Phil, you better read this!I tried my best to make Val seem like you!Tell me if I did a good job!_**J**** **

**_ _**

And I'd like to say that the next chapter is the one where things start to heat up.Yes, that is the start of the action! In this one you get kinda an idea of what's gonna happen, a little clue!But you wanna know somethin'?Well, the main plot came to me in a dream.Yep.**The first two flashbacks ::in my other chapters:: are NOT dreams though, WeaslyTwinsFan!**

**_And Moxie, when you read this story everything is supposed to be real.Even the fake stuff.And Sunrise, you did great on that one plot – see how it's gonna be carried out in these chapters.Anyway try to figure out the other two plots. ::Hey, this is gonna be a _****LONG_ story, if you couldn't tell already::.I've already mentioned one of them – it just hasn't been carried out._**__

**~Chapter Eleven: A hint for help~**

"Hiya everybody!I'm back!"I said, flinging open the door to my dorm.

"Where were you, Chlo?We're giving makeovers in here,"Cassie told me.

"I was with Nat," I said, simply.

"Ooohooo, Chloe's got a boyfriend!"Loly shouted, as she jumped up from where Val was putting on her eye shadow.

"Well, maybe I do,"I said, mysteriously.

"Oh, and how is that?"Lily asked.

"Well, Nat asked me to go with him for a butterbeer tomorrow,"I said, happily.

"That's great, girl!Now we really, really have a reason to do makeovers!"Lily said.

"And Chloe, guess what?Sirius asked me for a butterbeer too!"Cassie said.

"That's great!"I relpied.

"And James asked me," Lily said.

"Well duh!" Val said.

"Remus didn't ask me though," Loly said sadly.

"Well, I've known Remus for a long time and I know that he's kinda shy.Maybe _you_ should ask him to go for a butterbeer." Lily said, giving Loly an idea.

"I think that I will!Thanks Lil," Loly said.

"This is all great for you guys, but I'm not gonna have anybody to hang out with tomorrow.Nobody asked me out and all of you guys are gonna have dates.I was hoping that Tod would've asked me, but he didn't, so…"Val said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone'll ask you sooner or later.C'mon, hon, lighten up.Life is good," I proclaimed.

And with that, we went back to the makeovers.

Later that night, after Val had gone to bed, the rest of us stayed up and talked.

"You know, I really think that we should get Val and Tod back together," Loly said.

"Uh-huh, but the question isn't should we it's how we should," Lily said.

"Well, I have a plan!"Cassie said.

"What?"I asked.

"What, what?"She asked back.

"She means what's the plan," Loly explained.

"Oh, that.Well, we tell Tod that he has a secret admirer and that she'll meet him at the Halloween Dance.Then we tell Val that she has a secret admirer and that he'll meet her at the Halloween Dance.It's as easy as that, amigos," Cassie said.

"Good idea," I said.

"Yep," Loly said.

"Sure is," said Lily.

"Good night," Loly said.

"Night," I said.

"See ya in the morning," Lily said.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite," Cassie said.

"Uh, yeah.Whatev', Cass,"Loly said.

And with that, we all went to sleep.Only we didn't know that we'd never make it to the Halloween Dance.But, you my friends, shall know why later.

**~Chapter Twelve: Something Special~**

Brrrrrrring!My alarm clock sounded.::Do ya see a pattern here, or what?::

_YAY!Today's the Hogsmead trip!Hurrah! _I thought, happily.

"Dudes!Wake up!Today's Hogsmead!And don't forget, Loly, you have to ask Rem for a butterbeer!"I yelled, waking everyone in our dorm up.

"God, Chloe.Did you really have to wake eveyone in the country up at… OMG!It's 8:00!We only have an hour to get ready!What's Sirius gonna think if I show up with a head full a screwed up hair?"Cassie worried.

"I don't know.But I get the shower first!"Loly said.

"Nu-uh!I do!Loly!Loletta Marcez!I get the shower first!"But Loly kept walking."Erika Banardo!Yes, Airy!I've said your real name now!Erika Kristen Banardo!I get the shower first!"I screeched.

"Fine… Jaxx!Ha ha!Or should I say Jackie Travil!Yes, you heard me, Jaclyn Samatha Travil!"Loly yelled back, laughing like crazy.

"Jackie, I mean, Chloe, take your shower.And Erika, er, Letta, be quiet so's I can write here,"Cassie said writing a letter to her parents.

"Whatev' Sar, whoops!Sorry - Sarah Alexandra Eliani!"I said, falling into a fit of giggles that was only stopped by my getting into the shower.

"Oy, yoy yoy.What's gonna happen if somebody besides our little group finds out?I shudder to think,"Cassie said, fake slapping her forhead.

Soon we were all showered and dressed.Then we met the boys in the Great Hall.

"Chloe, I'll meet you at Honeydukes at eleven thirty.K?"Nat asked.

"Sure, Val and I can hang out until then.Right, Val?"I asked.

"Yeah," was Val's reply.

"Oh, yeah, and Rem?"I asked calling over to Remus; Loly still hadn't asked Remus and I decided to get the ball rolling.

"What, Chlo?"He asked back.

"Well… Loly wanted to ask you something," I said sweetly, looking over to Loly, who was glaring at me.

"What, Letta?"He asked.

"Um… well… can we go somewhere else?"She asked, getting up."Yeah, come on, Remus!"

"Fine," Remus said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with Loly.

They came back in a few minutes, both smiling happily.

"So?"Cassie, whispering, asked Loly.

"What do you think, Cass, really?"Loly asked.

"Great!"I squealed.

"Well, we're finished so we'll be back soon,"I told the boys ::Lily and Val were coming with us to get ready::.

We all walked back to the dorm and we all got ready to go to Hogsmead.

When we were finally ready, we went to the front hall where Professors Lark, White and Deliano were counting students.Students had to have partners in Hogsmead.

"Chloe, do you want to be partners?"Nat asked.

"Sure."I replied.

Cassie went with Sirius and Loly went with Remus.Tod went with Peter and Val went with her friend Candy ::Dilan!::.

We walked out and the ten of us shared a carriage ::it was the invisible horse carriage,spooky huh?::

When we got out of the carriage it was about 10:30 ::am, people, am!::.We split off into groups; the boys and the girls.They all decided to do what Nat and I had decided – meet at Honeydukes at eleven thirty.

"See ya, girls.We're have to go, uh, somewhere.Bye," Sirius said.

"Yeah, whatev'.We'll meet ya like we planned.Bye,"Cassie shouted after his retreating form.

For the next hour Cassie, Loly, Val, Lily, Candy and I visited Dervish and Bangs, Zonko's ::where we stocked up on plenty Filbuster Fireworks::, and finaly Honeydukes.

"There you are!We just got here.C'mon, Chloe, let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer," Nat proclaimed.

"Sure.Lead the way," I said, reaching for the hand he stretched out to me.

As we left, I noticed Cassie and Sirus heading towards the Shrieking Shack, and Remus, Loly, Lily, and James coming behind us to the Three Bromsticks.I then looked back once more and saw a sight that brought my heart joy, Tod and Val were coming too!Then a very reluctant Candy was seen walking with Peter Pettigrew until she was rescued by Dean Chang.

We walked inside and sat down at a both near the back.Then a lady with dark, dark, almost black hair, and brown eyes came to wait on us.

"Hi, Madame Anistasia.We'd like two butterbeers if you don't mind," Nat said to Madame Anistasia.

"Sure, hon.Who's the girl, though.I've never seen her before,"Madame Anisatasia asked, suspiciously.

"I'm Chloe Hunter.Nice to meet you," I supplied.

"Well, I'll get you those drinks, dears."And with that she walked off.

"So…" I said.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Um…"

"Well, you must think that this is boring, huh, Chlo?" Nat asked.

"Well, not really.I like being with you - "I was cut off because… He _kissed_ me!

When the kiss broke off, Nat was beet red.Not just red but _beet_red.I suppose I was too, but how was I to know anyway?

"Sorry—"Nat started.

"Um, no, it's okay.Come here," I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"This," and then I kissed him.::Hey, I know your all goin' "WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON HERE?!?!" but I had to put in a kiss scene.It'll help the ending!And no, you can't know what that'll be!But here's a hint - it'll be around the holidays!::

"Thanks," he said, obviously surprised.

"Here you go kids," Madame Anistasia said, handing us our butterbeers.

"Thanks," we said.

We drank the butterbeers and then re-visited all the shops that the girls and I had already visited.

When we finally stopped, it was time to go home.The carriagaes were waiting.We climbed into them and left for Hogwarts.

Once we got back we decided that we'd just go to bed, it had been a tiring day.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_And I thought that my first two chapters were long!OMG!That took a while!Phew!I'd also like to say to everyone who knows him: I've sent Bryan ::I modeled the character Tod after him:: the story!He's read the first 10 chapters!Oh and everyone, I know that the beginning is really, really slow but in the next two chapters it really heats up!Eeps!I better go work on it!See ya in 'Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Thirteen-Fourteen'!Bye!_


	7. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's StoryChapters: Thirteen-Fourteen

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ Hi everybody!This is where the action begins!Yep!Just to tell ya I had to make this three days before Halloween!****_

_ _

**~Chapter Thirteen: Tarot Cards and Dresses~**

** **

"I just love sneeking into Hogsmead!"Val said to us excitedly.We girls had snucked in through Honeydukes, in a passage that Nat had shown me.

"Well, don't forget, today we're here for a reason!We have to get dresses for the Halloween dance," Lily replied.

"Yup, I can't believe we waited until now – October 29th!" Candy said.

"Neither can I," Cassie agreed.

"You guys, it's only 5:45 ::pm::.We have a fewhours.We should do something, maybe get a tarot card reading.I heard that there's this good fortune place that has a Madame Grandebas there," I said.

"Good idea," they agreed.And with that we set off for Madame Gandebas'.

Once we got there, we went inside a small shop that was decorated beautifuly in blue, red, copper, purple, green and yellow.

"Madame Grandebas?We'd like a tarot reading, please," Candy said to the lady behind the counter.

"Me, the great Madame Grandebas?I think not!I'm her assistant – Madame Trelawny.I'll get the Madame for you, though," Madame Trelawny said.

In a few minutes the real Madame Grandebas came out.She was a tall, beautiful lady with raven black hair and velvety purple eyes.

"Hello, my dears.I knew you'd be coming today.Well you want your futures read – here they are," Madame Grandebas said, holding out a deck of tarot cards.

"Sit down, and we shall do this properly," the Madame said, putting the cards on the table – still in deck form."Now, pick a card, all of you."::if I'm doing this wrong DON'T hurt me!I'm making up the whole tarot card thing!::

I picked a card that had a beautiflul lady on it.Loly picked a card with a crown, Lily picked a card with a sword on it, Val picked a card on it with a robin, Candy picked a card with a question mark on it, and Cassie picked a card with a lock.

"You, my dear," she said pointing to me, "are very fortunate.You picked the card called the Lovely.This describes you because you are loved by all.I see in this card that you have two special powers – one is the power over water, and the other allows you to change into a snow lepord, like an animagi but different.You will use these powers to triumph over an evil force.Your special color is blue and your special stone is the moonstone.I also see that you shall go on a quest for someone close to you.I see that for all of you as well, except for our little Keeper here," she said pointing to Cassie.

"As for you, child, you shall be involved in the quest, but differently than the rest.You shall guard something important.That is why you are called the Keeper.For you I also see two special powers – you have the power over wind, and you can change into an eagle.Your special color is copper and your special stone is amber."

"And as for you, Questioner," she said pointing now to Candy, "Your special color is yellow and your special stone is the yellow zeconium.The reason you are called the Questioner because in your quest you shall be the one who will makes sure things are in their true form."

"Now you, my Protectress," she said pointing to Lily."That is you because you shat protect someone very important – if not now, then later in your life.Your special color is green and your special stone is the peridot."

"Ah, and the Queen," she said, this time pointing at Loly. "That is you because you can talk people into doing things for you just as many queens can.And I see two special powers for you.You have the power over fire and you can change into a horse.Use these well.Your special color is red and your special stone is the garnet."

"And finally, our little Speaker," she said, pointing at Val. "You are a Speaker because you can talk to animals.Your special color is purple and your special stone is the amethist."

"All of these powers will help you in your quest.And if you wear the stone on a ring it shall help you in magic and life.We have all the rings over there – I suggest that you buy one."Madame Gradebas said to us, finishing the fortune telling.

"That's a good idea.We'll take a moonstone, a garnet, a yellow zerconium, a peridot, an amber, and an amesthist."Loly said.

We bought and paid for our rings, and left the store, wondering if what had been said was true.We finally found the dress store called Hallie's Heap of Clothes for all Occasions.

We walked in and were immediately bombarded with sales clerks.But we finally found dresses.We tried them on and came out to model them for our friends.

"Chloe!That light blue dress looks great on you!"Lily said, stepping out of her dressing room, wearing an emerald green dress that set of her eyes.

"You should talk!You have to get that dress – it's beautiful."I said.

At that moment Loly, Candy, Lily, Val and Cassie came out, each wearing a dress in 'their colors'.

We bought the dresses and decided to go to Honeydukes for some candy.

"OMG!I forgot!I have to pick Sirius up a butterbeer.Meet me in the Three Bromsticks," Cassie said to us.

"Kay," we all agreed.

When we had finished buying our candy we went to the Three Bromsticks.Cassie was nowhere in sight.

**~Chapter Fourteen: Lost and Not Found~**

"Do you know where Cassie Saviera is, Madame Anistasia?" Loly asked.

"Oh, yes.She came in here a few minutes ago and bought a butterbeer.Then this man with glowing orange eyes came in and they left together.She looked kinda hipnotized now that you metion it.But the reason I didn't ask who he was because we have many strange people that come in here," was the reply.

"OMG!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!"Candy shrieked.

"What?What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing except that Cassie has been taken away by Sire Kingslond!" Candy said sarcasticaly.

"Who's he?"We asked.

"Well, ya know how my dad works at the Ministry?He told me that there's two dark Lords coming.One's Lord Voldemord and the other - the other is his grandfather, Sire Kingslond!Sire Kingslond is much, much worse than Lord Voldemort.I heard that he used to be a very kind and nice wizard until he started helping his grandson in the dark arts!" Candy told us.

"How do you know it was him?" I asked.

"Well, Sire Kingslond is identified only by his glowing orange eyes!"Candy said.

"We'd beter get back to the castle if he's in the area!"Loly said to us.And we all ran back to the castle.

When we got back to the castle ::and dropped Candy off at the Hufflepuff commonroom:: we found the boys in our commonroom.

"Hey, guys.Did you get your dresses?" Nat asked.

"Forget that, where's Cassie and my butterbeer?"Sirius interrupted.

"No, wait!What are those rings?I've never seen them before," Tod said.

"Yeah, and why do you look so frightened?"James asked.

"You know guys, maybe they should tell us what happened," responsible Remus said to them.

"Yeah, what happened?"Peter asked."Is Candy all right?"

"Let us talk!"I yelped."Okay, here's the deal.We had a few hours before we went for the dresses so we decided to get our fortunes read by Madame Grandebas.She did a good job.She said that I am the Lovely.Cassie is the Keeper.Loly is the Queen.Candy is the Questioner.Lily is the Protectress and Val is the Speaker.We also found out that I have a power over water and can change into a snow lepord, Cassie has a power over wind and can change into an eagle, and that Loly has the power over fire and can change into a horse."I recited.

"And these rings are our 'special stones' that are supposed to give us help in magic and life.Anyway, after that we got our dresses, see?But then we had some time left so we went to Honeydukes.But Cassie remembered Sirius' butterbeer so she went to the Three Bromsticks.We were gonna meet her there but…"Loly trailed off.

"But," Val repeated."We found out that she was taken away by – by Sire Kingslond!"

"Oh, no!"Sirius whispered.::his dad works with Candy's dad so he knows about the whole evil people thing::

"But that's not all.I was just thinking.Do you guys 'member when Madame Grandebas said that we'd go on a quest and that Cassie would be involved in a different way?Well, this could be it!It all fits.Candy even found the first clue!She knew it was Sire Kingslond from his eyes!This is what she was talking about!This is our quest – to find Sire Kingslond, defeat him, and bring Cassie back!"Lily proclaimed.

"Do you think that we can do it?"James asked.

"With these two – who couldn't?"Val demanded.

"I don't know?Snape?Malfoy?"Sirius joked.And we all laughed.It releaved the tension that we'd be carring on our shoulders for a while.

As I fell asleep ::for it was 10:00 pm:: I didn't even imagine how much would happen in the next two days. 

_**Author's Note Number Two:**How did you like it?I like this one the best I think.More action – less kissy junk.Do you like the plot?**Sunrise – this is gonna get even more complicated than it already is!But please remember the prank on Lucius!MoonRose – thank you!I made them a special type of animagi.Thanks to you!I even have found a special use for it in the next parts!!!!!!And Moxie – was this better?Hope so.Yep, and Ameilius were the text things were fewer this time!**Please don't be mad.This is the first story I've ever written for FFN!::That's why the beginning was so bleeping slow!::And as I say: in the next two chapters the plot shall thicken!Smiles from Jaxx!_**J******


	8. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Fifteen-Sixteen

_ _

_**Author's Note Number One:**See?The last part was exciting!And in this one we start our 'quest'!Trust me, it'll be weird.I know 'cuz it came to me in a dream.Yep.I think that this fanfic has turned into a novella.It'll probably be about 35 chapters in all, maybe more.Wow, I know.If you have any suggestions, I'd like to hear them – this is my first story, after all.Do you think it's going ok?_

_ _

_All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for: Jackie Travil, Chloe Hunter, Erika Banardo, Loletta Marcez ::Loly or Letta::, Sarah Eliani, Cassandra Saviera ::Cassie::, Nat Sanders, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Valarie ::Val:: Craton, Professor Deliano, Professor White, Professor Lark, Madame Grandebas, Hallie ::from Hallie's Heap of Clothes for all Occasions::, Madame Anistasia, and Sire Kingslond.And the tarot card names are mine ::Lovely, Keeper, Protectress, Queen, Speaker and Questioner::_

_ _

_And here we go…_

** **

**~Chapter Fifteen: A Letter From the Sire~**

The eleven of us ::including Candy and the boys:: decided, during breakfast, that we would go to Dumbledore with the matter right after breakfast.

"Professor McGonagall?Could you take us to Professor Dumbledore's office?It's an emergency," Loly requested.

"Sure, my dear.Follow me," was the reply.

"Wow, Letta, you really must be the Queen!She'd never do that for me without asking questions," Remus whispered to Loly.

Loly just shrugged continued walking.Soon we were in front of a giant gargoyle statue.Professor McGonagall just said "Every Flavor Beans" and the gargoyle hopped out of the way and ran and opened the wall.We walked down a long coridor until we came to some winding stairs.We walked up those and in front of us was a big door.She knocked twice and Professor Dumbledore opened the door and ushered us in.

"What can I do for you, children?" Dumbledore asked us.

"Well, when we last went to Hogsmead, Cassie, Candy, Loly, Lily, Val and I got our fortunes read.They said that I am the Lovely, Loly is the Queen, Candy is the Questioner, Lily is the Protectress, Val is the Speaker and Cassie is the Keeper.She also said that Cassie, Loly, and I have two special powers each.Anyway, she said that all of us would be going on a quest to find someone close to us.She also said that Cassie would be involved in a different way.Well, yesterday Cassie was kidnapped by Sire Kingslond and we think that this is the quest.Madame Grandebas also said that we are the only ones who can save her," I said, relating our story.

"Oh, then this would explain the owl I got from a certain Sire.Here it is, please read it.I think you'll find it most interesting," Dumbledore relpied.

The letter read:

_Lovely, Queen, Questioner, Protectress and Speaker,_

_ _

I have the Keeper and shall draw the secret of the Tricky Trio from her.You shan't see her again unless you can find us and defeat me.Something you'll never do.To make the search even I'll give you four clues:

_ _

**_One_**_: Another time, 2015, and another world._

_ _

**_Two_**_: The hole's under Polaris._

_ _

**_Three:_**_ Ask the Green._

_ _

**_Four:_**_ Bring no one with the eleven of you, or else you shall die, immediately._

# The one you'll never catch –

___Sire Kingslond_

"Uh-oh.He wants us to go look for her!"Peter shrieked.::at this point in time he is a good person, don't worry, I'm not hallucinating!I still hate him.And he gets evil later in my story.If I do a sequel when this is finished you'll find out how.But don't worry, I just know that he'll get what he deserves!::

"Well, no duh!This is exactly what we said last night! This is our quest – to find Cassie!" Loly told him.

"I think I can interpret some of these clues," Candy said, bending over the parchment to study it closer.

"I think that it says that we have to go to the year 2015 to find out more, and that the eleven of us kids have to go by ourselves" Candy said.

"Well, children, I must send you out to find her.It would be too dangerous if any adults came – they'd kill you immediately.I'm pretty sure he has spys out there, but since he thinks this is a game he won't kill you directly," Dumbledore stated.

"As much as I hate it, I agree.They should go tomarrow.7:00 am.Today the eleven of you will train with Professor Dumbledore.That way, you'll probably be able to defeat him."Professor McGonagall said.

"Well, Minerva, would you be so kind as to pack their things up?Thank you," Dumbledore said as we got ready to train.

"Now children, the first spell you should learn is…" Dumbledore started.

The rest of the day was spent learning curses, counter curses, charms, and - for Loly and I – how to use our special powers.By the end of the day Dumbledore's office had been scorched, flooded and inhabited by a horse and a snow lepord.We also found out that even with our special powers we could only do these things when we were wearing our rings and saying 'I call upon the power of water ::in my case, fire in Loly's:: to ______ ::whatever we wanted::' or 'Snow lepord' or 'Horse'.It was really quite tiring.

Soon the day was done, and we had all gone to sleep.

**~Chapter Sixteen: Into the Future~**

Brrrrrrring!My alarm sounded.It was 6:00 in the morning and I was tired.But no, I couldn't sleep.This time it was Val who woke up.

"OMG!!! We only have an hour to get ready and go into the future!!!!!!AHHHHHH!!!!!!C'mon!Let's hurry!Everybody move!" Val shrieked.

"Fine, fine, fine.Gawd, Val you gotta take a chill pill.See?I'm gettin' ready.Calm down, Val.Really," Lily said, getting up.

"I think that we should dress in jeans and stuff, you know, things to travel in," I suggested.

"Good idea," Lily said.And we all dressed in jeans and packed a few clothes, met Candy and the others, and went to the kitchen for some food.Then we went to Dumbledore's office.

"Ahhhh, I'm glad you could make it.Now let's get you on your way to 2015!" Dumbledore greeted us.

"Yes.What do we have to do?"Nat asked.

"Just put these on," Dumbledore relpied to him, handing out Time Turners."And turn it clockwise 15 times.Good bye and good luck.Remember what I've taught you and don't – I repeat – don't listen to what Sire Kingslond tells you!Trust yourselves and you will be fine.A future me will be in this office to greet you.See you in 15 years!"

And with that we put on our Time Turners and turned them clockwise 15 times.Then there was a giant rush of color and then there was quiet.Soon there was an old Dumbledore there to greet us.

"Hello, children.It's the Tricky Trio and co. and Peter Pettigrew if I remember correctly.Your names are Chloe Hunter, Nat Sanders, Loletta Marcez, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Valarie Craton, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Peter Pettigrew and – OMG!!!!Lily Jamison and James Potter!!!!!!!I forgot that you were the Tricky Trio's friends.Well, I can't tell you your future, so please don't ask me," Future Dumbledore said.

"You guys, let's go start our search!We have to find Cassie!"Candy said.

"Yes.But I suggest that you wait until tonight.Then you can look for the star Polaris – as it says in this letter,"Future Dumbldore said, pulling out a piece of frayed parchmet that had been Sire Kingslond's letter."I think that you should have this, it'll help you in case you forget the clues," he said handing Candy the parchment.

"Yes, yes.Of course.Where should we wait, though?" I asked.

"Oh, um, how about in the library?I'll make sure no one to bothers you," Future Dumbledore said.

And with that, we were off to the library.

While we were there, we decided to see if we were in any of the books – you know, to find out what our futures would be.

We all started leafing though books.And it was Lily who found the one of our futures first.

"Hmmm…," Lily said, falling into a fit of giggles."It says that our Tod here becomes the Minister's second hand man.It also says that he's married!"

"Who's the lucky lady, Lil?Anybody that we know?" Loly asked.

"Well, as a matter-of-fact yes!But she'd absolutly kill me if I told!It would show who she is seceratly in luv with!Ha, ha, ha!"Lily laughed, sending a wink in Val's direction.

"You guys, maybe, just maybe we should drop this and plan what we're gonna do tonight.That way we'll be ready for whatever Kingslond send's us!"Lily screamed at us though the laughter.

"Sheesh!Kay, Lil, just don't kill us!" James said.

"Aww, jeeze, James, you take the fun out of everythin'!"was Lily's kind reply.

"Well, that's my job!"James told her.

"_I_ think that we should plan. Maybe the rest of us, besides Chloe and Loly, should get wepons.You know since they already have them – fire and all," responsible Val spoke up.

"Yeah.I want a, uh, uh, something!Yeah that's it – a something!" Tod yelled.

"Oh, god.He's kinda hyper.I think that he needs a bit of cooling off, Chloe, if you know what I mean?" Loly asked.

"Oh… I call upon the power of water to rain on Tod!"I shouted, as my ring glowed.That was a good sign – it ment that the power was working.And sure enough when I looked up there was a drenched Tod in front of me with a rain could pouring down on top of him.Val actually fell down on the floor laughing.

"Very funny, you guys.Just laugh and laugh at poor Tod!Ha ha ha," Tod said, sarcasticaly.

"Hehe pour get it? – pour!Ha ha ha!Tod you're hilarious!"Nat said between gails of laughter.

And that was how we spent the day – thinking about weapons for our group, using Loly's and my powers, and laughing so hard it hurt.Little did we know that soon there would be no time for laughter.

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!!Cliffhanger!!!!!!!I luv this story now!I just wish I'd had the plot-dream sooner!Then the beginning wouldn't have been so bleeping slow!Oh, well.**Sunrise, to figure out the plot more, think about the clues and other books you may have read.Here's another clue – on the night of the plot-dream I was reading the Subtle Knife ::sequel to the Golden Compass::!And to everyone – thanx for reviewing my story!That's what I like best about writing; getting feedback.You guys are great!**AND PHIL, READ THIS AND THEN E-ZAP ME!!!!!Thank you and good night.This is Jaxx the author signing off.Smiles from Jaxx, everybody.Ps. The next part should be up within the next week or two – probably sooner!_**J**__


	9. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Seventeen-Eighteen

** **

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Another exciting part?You betcha!Do you guys like this?Please tell me!The reason that I really write this story is for reviews!I like getting feedback a lot!Thank you and please, pretty, please with a cherry on top, review this story!_

_ _

_Disclaimer: all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for: Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo, Sarah Eliani, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez, Cassandra Saviera, Valarie Craton, Candy Dilan, Tod Backet, Nat Sanders, Dean Chang, Professor Lark, Professor White, Professor Deliano, Madame Anistasia, Madame Grandebas, Quinn Grandebas, Jeff C. ::although I only mentioned him once or twice::, Sire Kingslond, the Keeys I made up, the tarot card readings I made up ::Lovely, Queen, Questioner, Keeper, Protectress, and Speaker::, and everyone else that's mine that I forgot to mention._

_ _

_And now, I bring you 'In Search of Polaris'._

_ _

**~Chapter Seventeen: In Search of Polaris~**

"You guys, it's 10:00 pm.Maybe we should go search for Polaris now," Lily suggested.We were still in the library, waiting for the right time to look for the star Polaris.

"Yep.But we better get the Keeys.We may not be coming back here," Loly sensibly replied.Earler we had gone to Future Dumbledore's office and had asked for weapons, now we had 24 clear, plastic balls of powder – they were called Keeys.Twelve of them were grey and twelve of them were pink.The pink ones were for traveling, you just sprinkled a bit on your eyes lids and you were there.The problem was that you had to be coming back to where you wanted to be – you had to see a picture in your mind to get there.And the grey Keeys were for fighting and protection.You sprinkled some on your eye lids an hour before you were ready to attack and the power would be there until you won the battle.

"Let's go!"Sirius proclaimed, shoving the Keeys in his backpack ::Dumbledore had also given us backpacks to carry everything in:: and we walked out into the night.

Once we were outside I was chosen to seach for Polaris, my being the best in Astronomy and all.I scanned the sky until I came across the big dipper and looked straight from it's handle to where Polaris was.

"Over there, by the wall," I said pointing to a wall covered with ivy near the side of the school.And although it was up hill from us, we made it there quite quickly.

"You guys, we have to seach for – no we have to find a hole in the wall.We have to!" Sirius declared.

And so we started to search, and search and search but we came upon nothing.Nothing at all.Nothing that could hide Cassie.And so the search went on, along that stoney, old, cracked wall covered in ivy.

"Look at that!I found something!Look, look, look!"Candy shouted, pointing to a odd place in the wall.

"What?It doen't look that much different!It's green, just like the ivy," Peter said.

"Excuse me, but aren't I the Questioner?I know what I'm doing!I am supposed to question if things aren't what they seem and I know that this patch isn't the same!Look, I can put my hand through.See?"Candy said waving her hand _into_ the place she was talking about in the wall.

"I guess your right.But we'll never fit though there – it's way, way too small," Tod stated.

"Well, we aren't witches and wizards for nothing!Use the spell 'pettimus omnes' on us, and our stuff, Lily.You're pretty good at charms.Then use the spell 'pettio omne' on yourself." Candy said.

"Okay.All of you get into a line and I'll do the spell," Lily proclaimed.And we all stood in a line near the wall when Lily said 'pettimus omnes'.Then the world got larger and there was a great whooshing sound.Then I noticed that Lily was towering over us.

"It worked!YAY!!!!!"Peter screamed.

"Shut up, Peter.Lil has ta shrink too," James said.

Just then, Lily said 'pettio omne' and she was just as tall as us.

"Grab the stuff and let's go!"Val shouted.And we started the climb up the wall to the hole in the air.

"Ugh!This is really, really hard," Loly stated.

"Well, duh!Let's just keep on going, though," Candy retaliated.

"Hmmm… I wonder if my snow leopoard thing could help…"I wondered."Oh, well what the heck – Snow Leopoard!"And then in a blinding flash I was on all fours jumping up the wall through the crevesses.It was wonderful to be able to jump and run like that and in no time at all I was where the hole in the air was.

As I looked through I gasped.It was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen!It's sky was a beautiful blue with white fluffy clouds.And since the sun was setting there were red and pink streaks across the sky.The grass was the greenest I'd ever seen.And the animals and plants were strikingly lovely in colors I'd never seen before.And as I looked closer, I saw humans that were our size.They were no special colors but they had the same striking beauty as everything else.

_Better change back so I can tell eveyone it's safe,_ I thought to myself.

"You'd better come up.It's really pretty," I shouted to my friends who were only about six feet below me.Once they climbed up I saw them all gasp and stare wide eyed at the beautiful landscape, just as I had done.

"This place looks really safe," Lily stated.

"Well, don't be fooled, it's probably the most dangerous place in the world – no, make that _two_ worlds!"Candy proclaimed.She said that because that was exacticaly what it was – _another world!_It had to be.There was no way around it.Everyone just had a feeling that it was a different world.It couldn't have been ours, it didn't feel the same.

"We'd better get going!Who knows what may happen next, and if it's something bad I don't want to be caught unawares," Loly stated.

And so we walked into the beautiful new world.

**~Chapter Eighteen: Quinn and Squrrel Talk~**

"Hello, uh, Madame, um… uh… well, we're kinda lost, ya see and we need directions.Do you happen to know a place called the Green?"Remus asked the first person he saw.It was a girl, and she was just a little bit older than us, maybe seventeen.She had longbrown hair and dark, velvety purple eyes.

"Well, first of all, I'm not a Madame, that would be my mother, Madame Grandebas._I'm_ called Quinn Grandebas.And second, no, I'm sorry but I don't know a place called the Green,"Quinn said.

"You're Madame Grandebas' daughter?We met her yester – I mean, um, fifteen years ago." Val said.

She looked at us skeptically, "_How,_ may I ask, did you meet _fifteen years_ _ago_ if you are only _fifteen_?"

"Um…"Peter stupidly said.

"Well, our, uh, er, parents brought us there.Yes, that's what happened."Loly said trying to save the day.

"Sure,"Quinn agreed sarcasticaly."But really, who are you and why are you here?My mother and I are the only ones from your world that know about Serenity ::that world::.My father is a Serenitartian.You see, he came to you're world for some reason and he met my mother.How do you know about it?"She asked.

"Well, Quinn, we are on a quest.And we, uh, stumbled upon it."James said.

"Y-your not t-the Tricky T-trio and c-co., are you?"Quinn asked excitedly.

"Yes," Peter replied stupidly.

"M-mum said you'd pass through any day now.I-I never expected you so soon, though.OMG!!!!!!!!!!!You're all famous!Even the Sereniartrians know who you are!Oh, yeah, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"Quinn asked in a tone that was much different from the one she had used before.This one was nice, kind, and friendly while the other was cold and hateful.

"Well, we were wondering if you know a place that's called the Green." Loly asked.

"Hmmm… Nope.I can't say that I know a place called the Green, but I do, however, know a _person_ called _Mrs. Green_.She's a widow that lives on the other side of Slice, that's the name of our town in the world of Serenity."Quinn told us kindly.

"Thank you, Quinn.Could you show us the way to her house, please?" Candy asked.

"No, I'm sorry.My mother needs me to pick up somethings for her.But use Valarie's powers, and you'll find her."Quinn mysteriously said.And then she was gone.

"Okay, Val, ask the first animal that you see how we get to Mrs. Green's," Remus told her.

"Fine!"Val said.

"Here comes a squirrel, Val, do your thing," Loly said to her.

"Okay, okay!" Val said, turning to a squirrel."Chirp, cheep, cheeper, chirp!Thank you!Here's what he said: take a right on Lyra Street and a left on Will Street.Let's go!"Val told us.

And so we set off to find Mrs. Green.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Is it better?PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!**Sunrise can u guess what'll happen? **_**_[Honoria Glossop][1] can u?Oh yeah, Alicia Spinnet – u have to finish 'From Hogwarts to Beantown'!I really liked it and I'm sad that u're losing interest in it!And I can't forget April – I REALLY like the first bit of 'The Seventh Year'!I can't wait to see what'll happpen next!And Kain – please do more of u're story that's on u're site!I LUV it! U're all great author's!_**_And I HAVE to say that my friend, who's name is Sarah, but u know her as Cassie, is going to be writing a story here!Please read it cuz it'll be the first story she's ever written here!But PLEASE don't lose interest in my story!Her name at FFN is gonna be S.P.C.!And her story will be The Founders/Founding of Hogwarts!Now, I really don't have much else to say ::Surprised?!?!::'cept that I'm going to see the person that Nat wuz modeled after at a dance soon!I don't know if he likes me so I'm gonna ask him to dance! Wish me luck!And as always – smiles from Jaxx_**J**__

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9037



	10. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story: Chapters Nineteen-Twenty

_ _

_**Author's Note Number One:** I'm back!!!!!!Aren't you all just *so* happy?!?!Well, I hope that this installment is exciting enough for you!Oh and just ta tell ya all – I AM a 12 and a ½ year old GIRL!!!!!I got some things askin' if I wuz so I'm tellin' ya!_

_ _

_I'd also like to say that I'm gonna try an' make the chapters longer from now on cuz it gets really annoying to have a bunch of lil' chapters!Hope u're all happy!_**J**__

_ _

And here's the ::you guessed it!:: disclaimer:All the characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowning except for: Jackie Travil, Sarah Eliani, Erika, Banardo, Chloe Hunter, Cassandra aka Cassie Saviera, Loletta aka Loly aka Letta Marcez, Valare aka Val Craton, Tod Backet, Nat Sanders, Candy Dilan, Professor Deliano, Professor Lark, Cypress, Dani ::From the Dea's shop!::, Professor White, Madame Anistasia, Priestess Lilac, Madame Grandebas, Quinn Grandebas, Mrs. Green, Sire Kingslond, Serenity, the Serenitarians, Silver, Slice, Butterfly,Queen Jade, Queen Clarissa, Kelpsy Marina,the Deas - Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, Freddie, our tarot card names ::Lovely, Queen, Keeper, Protectress, Speaker, and Questioner::, and finally… our pets and… uh… anybody else that's mine!Oh, yeah, Jeff C. belongs to himself.

_ _

_And la di da da!::That wuz my song in case u all didn't know!::Thanx and here is…_

_ _

**~Chapter Nineteen: Directions and Deas~**

"Come on guys!It's only a little furthur!Now we turn on Will Street and… were here!" Lily screamed out in to the night air.We had been walking for a while, in the world of Serenity and the town of Slice, and were almost at the infamous Mrs. Green's house.

"Okay everybody, but Chlo and Letta, when we go in do not, I repeat, _do not_ say who you really are, no matter how nice she seems!Remember; she could be – and she probably is - working for Sire Kingslond!"Nat warned us.

And we walked up to the door of a strangly decorated house.The whole thing was green with white trim.::No I'm not a tratior to U of M!It's just how the dream went!::Sirius knocked on the door, once, twice, three times.And then we waited.

Not long after that, a plump lady wearing a long green and white pilgrim-style outfit opened the door.She had black, curly hair and snappy black eyes that gave the impression that she could act very well.

"Hullo, dears!And what may I do for you this evening?" She asked us.

"Are you Mrs. Green by any chance?We have some questions for you…" Nat trailed off.

"OH!!!!!I KNOW what you're talking about, dears!Well, come inside.Come along now!I won't bite!I promise!"She said, realizing who we were.She was trying to usher us inside her house now and we realized that now there was no turning back.Once she had us in there she could do whatever she wanted.She had the homefield advantage.We started to back away.But, no, we had to find Cassie and Mrs. Green was our only hope.We tentativly stepped in the house.

Once the door was closed Mrs. Green quickly dropped her cheery attitude.

"So.Ya wanna know where your lil friend Callie, or something, went, right?"She asked us, sounding like a biker chick.::Do u all know what I mean?!?!::

"It's Cassie.And yeah, we need directions.That isn't a problem with you is it?"Sirius asked back.Being a smart-alec was something he reveled in and he didn't intend to start kissing this lady's butt just to get information.

"Okay, Cassie, then.How much ya gonna pay me if I tell ya where she is?"She asked us.

"Uh, um, I have an American twenty," Lily piped up."What?!?!I went there for the summer holidays!" She replied to the black stares she received, we were, after all, in England.

"Suits me.Fork it over," Mrs. Green said snatching the bill out of Lily's hands.

"Now, you have your money so tell us the information," Sirius cried.

"Fine, fine, fine.Don't be so pushy.Gawd!Well, here's what ya have ta do: first get some transportation – it's a long walk.You can get some from 'Daring Dani's Daziling Transportaion!'Then find the big church tower in the center of the town.After that go west until ya hit the town Silver – it's a few hours away.Then ya'll turn North until ya get to the town called Butterfly.That's where that royal family lives.Anyway, there ya should look for Priestess Lilac.She's the royal advisor.Look for the house that looks like a giant dome.When ya see her say 'To the Sire we must go, fe fi fum fo!'Don't ask, k?The Sire made that up.See ya!Go!Leave me be!Bye!Forget to write!" She screamed, at us ushering us out the door.

"Now, to get some transportation.Hey!Maybe they'll let me drive a car!Na nana na nana na nana na nana!"Sirius sang out.

"Yeah!Right!They'll trust YOU with a car, Siri!"Tod said sarcastically. ::Siri is pronounced Sere::

"Well, c'mon guys!Who knows – maybe they don't even have cars!" Val sensibly replied.

And so we trudged off to Dani's.Once we were there we we shocked.Standing in front of us was a shop of Deas!

Now for those of you who do not know what a Dea is, I will explain it.A Dea is an animal that looks kind of like a cenautar except for the fact that it has a lion's lower body instead of a horse's.Using these for transportation was not bad, and did not hurt the Dea at all because, well, Dea's are very, um, well, dumb.Although they are very beautiful, proud, feirce, cute, loveable creatures they are not any smarter than a salamander.

"Hello there and welcome to Daring Dani's Dazaling Transportation!I'm Alysson, how may I help you?"A kind lady asked us.She looked as if she were about twenty-three, maybe, with wavy golden hair that went to her shoulders and bright, cheery, baby blue eyes.

"Uh, yes.We'd like 11 Deas, please," Remus asked.

"Sure, that'll be fifteen Galleons.You can go pick out your Deas now.Thank you," She said taking the money from us.

And so we searched for the fastest Deas.And it wasn't long till we found them.Their names were: Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, and Freddie.

We took them outside and climbed upon their backs.Then we were off.

It was a wild ride.And it almost felt as if we were flying.We were going at the speed of light and I was terribly surprised that the ride to Silver still took a few hours.Once we had entered the town we had immediately headed towards the town of Butterfly and were there within an hour.

**~Chapter Twenty: A Priestess, An Answer, and A Royal~**

"C'mon!Let's go!Her house is only five more minutes away!" Val shouted to us.We were beginning to get *quite* tired and *quite* sore from riding.

"Now, to find the house that looks like a dome," Candy said.

"There it is!" Peter shouted.And there it was.It was a giant, off-white dome.

We got off of our Deas and tied them to the fence near the dome.The we walked up to it and knocked.

As soon as we had knocked, a lady that looked maybe sixty opened the door.She had snow white hair and dark lavender colored eyes.

"To the Sire we must go, fe fi fum fo," we chorused and she quickly ushered us inside.

"I, as you probably know, am Priestess Lilac," she said puffed herself up with pride."And I know that you are the Tricky Trio and co.Am I right, or am I right?" She asked us.

"Uh, sure lady.Whatever.What we wanna know is where our friend Cassie is.Mrs. Green told us to ask you.So spill it," Sirius said to her.

"Okay.She's on the Sire's ship.You get there by going to Kelpsy Marina and taking the ship that Cypress is holding.He knows who you are.Happy?I hope so," Priestess Lilac said to us.

"Thanks Lilac," we said to her.

Just before we left she said, "But I also know this, the Lovely's great-great-grandmother was Queen Clarissa ::aka Snowy from my story 'Cronicals of Serenity: Book 2' aka 'Snow White: What REALLY happened!':: from this world.So that means that she is the Lost Heir to Serenity.Queen Jade, her great-great-aunt, is just saving her place.Now go," she said, stunning us.

We quickly walked out of the door and hopped onto our Deas.

We rode for an hour or more.We trudged on and on and on.And finally, we made it to Kelpsy Marina.It was a very pretty place with green and blue all over.It was really, really big and it had lots of fish in its rivers.

"Now, to find the ship," James said.

"Yes, the *easiest* part!C'mon guys!Let's find that ship!"Lily said, making her Dea go faster so she could search for the ship Cassie was on.

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be to find a person named Cypress?" Sirius asked.

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Yes, this story will be over soon.Unfortunatly.I really, REALLY enjoy writing this so… Oh well.At least I still have 'Cronicals of Serenity: Book1' and 'Cronicals of Serenity: Book 4' to do.This is book 3 ::just so u know!:: and my story 'Snow White: What REALLY happened!' is book 2.I would also like to say that I **LUV** getting reviews!I really, really do!I also wanna say that Bryan ::the person I modeled Tod after:: u BETTER read this!And Phil – I REALLY hope that u read this before u come to stay w/ me, cuz if u don't I'll be forced to make u read it while u're at my house!Oh, yeah – and I wanna say – **Honoria Glossop – u're story is GREAT!And thanx for putin me in u're authors note!That goes for u too Sunrise!U're getting better at guessin my plot –hey, it's **_**almost_ over!But don't worry – the ending will be hilarious!I PROMISE!And Laura Nolan – I wanna thank u for being such a GREAT ON-LINE DUDE!U ALWAYS review my stories and I thank u for it!U're a great gal!I also wanna say hi to Ilene!I know u like my story so I thought that I'd put u're name in here!April – PLEASE finish 'The Seventh Year'!I LUV it!And Alicia Spinnet – I really, REALLY like u're stories 'From Hogwarts To Bean Town' and 'An Unlikly Coven'!Please finish the first one though!_**_That all I have ta say for now ::surprised?!?!:: - so as always – Smiles from Jaxx_**J**__


	11. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters:Twenty One - Twenty Two

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_Hi everybody!Guess what?I'm here r two new chapters!Did u know?I did!Isn't that kewl?I think so!::DO NOT WORRY!I _**ONLY**_ HAD 5 GIANT PIXI STICKS TODAY!::_

_ _

_And I have other important news!I'm off of school!Yeah!That means I'll have more time to do this story!*Aren't* you glad?_

_ _

_And Phil is coming to stay with me!When she comes I'll be sure to have her read a bunch of peoples stories!_

_ _

_ _

_None of these characters belong to me except for: Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo, Sarah Crane, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez, Cassandra Saviera, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Nat Sanders, Valarie Craton, Dean Chang, Cypress, Priestess Lilac, Madame Anistasia, Madame Grandebas, Starbust Isles, Queen Clarissa, Sire Kingslond, Quinn Grandebas, Jeff C., the Venus, our pets, our tarot card reading names – Lovely, Keeper, Queen, Protectress, Serenity, the Serenitarians, Silver, Butterfly, Slice, Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, Freddie, Queen Jade, Kelpsy Marina, Dani, the Deas, Alysson, Professor Lark, Professor Deliano, Professor White, and anybody else that's mine that I forgot to mention!_

_ _

**~Chapter Twenty One: Kelpsy Marina~**

"How hard can it be to find a person named Cypress?"Peter said, mimiking Sirius.We had been riding around for an hour and we were getting *really* sore."We've been here for FIVE hours!" Peter screamed.Who knew that he could get so mad?

"Well, maybe it's on one of the bigger ships.We've tried all of the small ones," Tod sensibly said.::hey, minister's right hand man's HAVE to be sensible!::

"Okay, let's go!" Candy said.

"Wait a sec.Maybe Val can ask some animal if we're closer to Cypress' ship," Remus said to us.

"Yep!Val, go ask a squirrel!" Lily chirped to her.

"Shut up, Lil!Okay, let's find an animal, gang!" Val said, looking for an animal to ask.Then she found one – a robin.

"AHHHHHHH!IT'S A ROBIN!" Candy shrieked.She was horribly afraid of skunks.

"Well, duh!Now, Val, get you're butt over there and have a gab with that robin," Loly said. ::gab means talk in my vocabulary::

"KEEP IT AWAY!AHHHHHHHHHH!WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!AHHHHH!"Candy was still yelling.And loud.She was drawing a lot of attention too.::does the robin thing remind u all of Snowy's cenautar thing in 'Cronicals Of Serenity: Book 2'?::

Meanwhile Val was talking to the robin."Chirp, chirp, cheep a cheep?"

"Chirpity chirp!"

"Thanks Mrs. Robin!'Kay, dudes!I know where Cypress is!Ha!Take that non-belivers-of-my-power!" Val said, triumphantly.

"IS IT GONE?!?!WHERE DID THE ROBIN GO?!?!IS IT SAFE?!?!"Candy asked, loudly.She had hidden herself behind James and was refusing stop screaming until the robin was gone.

"It's gone!Gawd!Candy!What is you're probablem?" Val chirped to her ::pun intended::.

"Now, Candy, I would be very thankful if you unattached yourself from my boyfried," Lily said to her.

"O-oh.Hehe.S-sorry.I d-didn't mean to guys, but it was a _robin_!" Candy said, unattaching herself from James.

"Sure, Candy.We all know how scary robins can be!" Sirius said sarcasticaly.

"Shut up Siri!Can't you see that poor Candy is tramautized?" Peter asked him.

"Sorry!Gawd!" Sirius said.

"Okay, okay.But now, the matter at hand.Val, what did the ro - whoops!What did the r-o-b-i-n say?" Remus asked her.

"Oh, it said that we have to go to dock 12 and the ship's name is 'Venus'.So, let's go!" Val said, climbing back on her Dea.

"We all rode off toward dock 12 and toward Cypress.

# ~Chapter Twenty Two: Cypress~

"Ugh!We're finally here!" Loly said.We were finally at the Venus.And a girl with olive skin, dark brown eyes and short, dark, wavy brown hair was waiting for us.I took it that she was Cypress.

"Hi, I'm Cypress," she said in a cheery voice.It was hard to believe that she worked for the evil Sir.

"We are at the right place, right?I mean, this is the Venus, right?" Val asked her.

"Yeah.C'mon.We have to make it to Starburst Isles by 7 am," she said to her.::by now it was 4 am::

"What?We thought that Cassie was on the Venus!" Candy said, exasperated.

"Well, she isn't.She was on here yesterday, but at 5 pm she was taken to Starburt Isles.Now, come on.We have to get on board.Leave your Deas please.They'll be kept in the local stable here.Oh and if you wanna know, though, I'm pretty sure that she's being treated well," Cypress said.

"Well, okay," Val said doing what she said.

"Guys?"I asked climbing on board."Maybe we should use the Keeys now, though.The gray ones I mean," I said.If we were going to go to Starburst Isles – where the dark Sire was we wanted to be ready.

"Yeah, get them out of you're pack Nat," Tod said to him, once we were on board the ship and heading toward the Starburst Isles.Nat was the one who had the Keeys in his backpack.

He took them out and gave a Keey to each of us.We sprinkled them on our eyes and were ready for anything – as long as danger struck an hour away.

During the hours we were on board the ship Cypress was very good company.She was kind, and made us feel better abou the Cassie Situation.She also told us how she came to work for the Sire when we asked.The answer was quite supprising.

"Well, I'm his granddaughter, you see. Tom, that's Voldemort, and me are half - brothers and sisters.We're 10 years apart.He, turned bad, though, and since he and me are telepathic, he made me work for him.I didn't want to but he and Grandpa Caramel ::Hehe!Sorry Kaitlyn!::, that's Kingslond, killed the rest of our family and I had nowhere to go," Cypress said sadly.

"Don't worry!I'm sure that we'll win!Then you can go free!" Tod said to her.

We were on the ship for another hour until we reached the Starburst Isles.When we got off we walked to the Deas that would take us to Castle Cestello, the Sire's castle and where he was holding Cassie.

As we were going in I'm sure that I heard Candy mutter, "Sire, you better get ready, 'cause obviously you don't know who you're dealing with!"And I agreed.Sire Caramel Kingslond obviously did not know who he was dealing with.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Hey y'all!How did u like that?Not much happened but… lemme just say that the next part will be quite intereting!Please stay tuned!Thanks for reading to Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story!And Smiles to you all from Jaxx _**J**_ And hi to you all!**Ps. Sunrise: you're getting closer to the ending!YEAH!**_**J**__


	12. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's StoryChapters: Twenty Three – Twenty Four

_Author's Note Number One:__Well, guess what?I'm back _

_with another 2 chapters!Aren't u just *so* happy?I know I am!_

_ _

_I wanna say that Bryan (TOD BACKET) has read this story!And he will be reading others.If u want him to read u'res please put it in u're review!_

_ _

_And just so you know – the roasted chicken in the dryer thing IS TRUE!It happened on June 7th, 2000!_

_ _

_None of these characters belong to me except for: Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo, Sarah Eliani, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez, Cassandra Saviera, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Nat Sanders, Valarie Craton, Dean Chang, Cypress, Priestess Lilac, Madame Anistasia, Madame Grandebas, Starbust Isles, Queen Clarissa, Sire Kingslond, Quinn Grandebas, Jeff C., the Venus, our pets, our tarot card reading names – Lovely, Keeper, Queen, Protectress, Serenity, the Serenitarians, Silver, Butterfly, Slice, Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, Freddie, Queen Jade, Kelpsy Marina, Dani, the Deas, Alysson, Professor Lark, Professor Deliano, Professor White, and anybody else that's mine that I forgot to mention! _

_ _

_ _

~Chapter Twenty Three: Separated~

The boat thudded against the dock.

"We're here!"Cypress called out.She quickly tied the ropes to the dock and put a plank of wood down for us to walk on.Once we had crossed, Cypress's ship, the Venus, left for Kelpsy Marina.

"See ya!"The eleven of us called out to her, and then she was gone, and we were left on a bleak isle.

Starburst Isles must have been very beautiful once, but now it was scorched, faded and older.Probably from Sire Kingslond's use.

We walked quietly toward the middle of the island, carefully side-stepping pot holes, and jumping over ditches.Once we were closer we saw a giant garden maze.It was huge and looked as if it would take a few days to cross.But beyond that there was a castle.A castle of black.It was very dark, and very scary.That _had_ to be the Sire's lodgings.The place where he was holding Cassie.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked.

"Well, we could split up and try to find the way to the castle.What do you say?" Nat asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"Yeah," Loly agreed.

"Why not?"Lily asked.

"Um, okay," James said.

"Sure," Remus voiced.

"Y-yes," Peter agreed.

"Anything for Cassie!"Sirius said.

"Yes, anything for Cassie," Tod said.

"Yeah!" Val agreed.

"We can do it!" Candy said.

"Then, Loly and me should go together.I mean, we're the ones that he will most likely try to attack, and well, we have the power to save each other," I said to them.

"Okay.Then Sirius, Remus and me will go together," Nat said.

"Then it's Candy and me," Val said.

"Peter and me," Tod said dejectedly.

"Okay.Once you get there send red sparks into the air," Loly told them.

"Okay!Cya, amigos!Good luck!" I screamed to the people leaving us.Soon it was just me and Loly.We hurried to the maze and found our way inside.We started walking, and walking, and soon we had made so many turns that we couldn't have found our way back if we had wanted to.

While we were walking Loly and me reminised about our past; before we were known as Chloe, Loletta, and Cassandra.

"Oh!Chloe, do you remember the time that you dropped a roasted chicken in the dryer?!?!And you're mom wasn't home?!?!That was SO funny!"Loly asked me, laughing.

"Ack!I know!But it was NOT funny at the time!"I said laughing with Loly.

"I know!But you'regrandma just HAD to put the chicken on the dryer and then bump you into it when she was leaving!"she said, doubling over with laugher.

"HEY!It wasn't her fault that the container fell off!"I said back to her.

"Yeah!I know!But you have to admit it was funny when the chicken got stuck in it!"Loly said, still laughing.

"I know, but it wasn't funny when my mom came home, was it?" I asked her.

"How should I know?I mean, you only told me about it FIFTEEN TIMES!I mean, really!"Loly said.And that was when we saw red sparks.

By now it had been a few hours and we were expecting the signal any moment.

We decided to change into our animals to get there faster.

"Snow Lepord!" I screamed and then I was a snow lepord and was speeding toward the signal.

I heard a distant "Horse!" and then I was accompanied by a horse.And then we were running faster and faster.And soon we were at the castle.We walked into the front yard.

And then all we saw were bodies.

~Chapter Twenty Four: Revenge is Near~

"Back!"We said changing to our human forms.

"OMG!What the heck happened?!?!"I screamed, running towards Nat's body.I checked his pulse.There was one.A faint one.Not much, but he might, just might, live.

Loly was doing the same.She was looking very sad.She looked toward me and shook her head.Nat was the only one left.Our only hope of finding out what had happened.

"What the heck happened here?!?!"I asked no one.But thankfully Nat opened eyes.

"Val, Tod, Peter, James, Lily, Candy, us… all met here… did the signal… Sire came… did spell… all went black… and then you came… must defeat the Sire… can save us all… be strong…" and that was when Nat died.

"NO!!!!!!!!!YOU CAN'T GO NAT!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!YOU CAN'T!!!!!!!THIS ISN'T HAPPEING!!!!!!!!!!SIRE, YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY!!!!!!!" I screamed into the night air, tears streaming down my face.The Sire was gonna go down.Even if I went down with him.

"And it's nice to see you too, Miss. Travil," a voice behind me said.

_Author's Note Number Two:__ Okay, this is a lot sadder than I planned – BUT DO NOT WORRY!IT WILL ALL WORK OUT IN THE END!TRUST ME!__Laura Nolan – 'member the e-mail?Surnise – u'll get it soon – don't worry!And YES!It DOES get better!Delphi – chicken?Kristiana – we'll gab later, right?Moxie – it's SO kewl that u live near my cousin!Katie S. – do ya like? And to everybody else – u're kewl!__Smiles from Jaxxps. If u wanna have Bryan (Tod) review u're stories write that in u're reviews!_J__


	13. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Twenty Five – Twenty Six

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ These chapters r A LOT happier and funnier than the other 2!I PROMISE!_

_ _

I'm just going to tell u – Nat WILL NOT STAY DEAD!Do u really think that I'm gonna kill my own boyfriend?

_ _

_And since Patamon Girl asked me to write at lightening speed – I am!_

_ _

_None of these characters belong to me except for: Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo, Sarah Eliani, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez, Cassandra Saviera, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Nat Sanders, Valarie Craton, Dean Chang, Cypress, Priestess Lilac, Madame Anistasia, Madame Grandebas, Starbust Isles, Queen Clarissa, Sire Kingslond, Quinn Grandebas, Jeff C., the Venus, our pets, our tarot card reading names – Lovely, Keeper, Queen, Protectress, Serenity, the Serenitarians, Silver, Butterfly, Slice, Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, Freddie, Queen Jade, Kelpsy Marina, Dani, the Deas, Alysson, Professor Lark, Professor Deliano, Professor White, and anybody else that's mine that I forgot to mention! _

_ _

_I'm not gonna keep u waiting so…._

_ _

**~Chapter Twenty Five: Rings, Rings, Magical Rings~**

Loly and I spun around quickly and there was Sire Kingslond.And right behind him was Cassie.

She ran toward us and stopped after she had gotten us, and herself, a bit further away from the Sire.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR RESCUING ME!THANKS!He kept trying to get our secret out of me but I wouldn't give it to him!And I seriously wish that I hadn't seen the Sire kill the others.He used the grusomest charm ever – the Sinister Charm!He said the spell and, poof, they were gone!I REALLY think it's time to teach Caramel a lesson, don't you?" Cassie asked us.

"Yeah.We have our powers.Loly, can you teach her while I hold Caramel off with a tsunami?" I asked my friend.

"Sure," and then Loly started to explain the powers of the ring while I called up a tsunami.

"I call upon the power of water to make a tsunami!" I said, as the sky grew dark and rain began to pour.Then I heard Cassie shout out "I call upon the power of wind to make a tornado!".A tsunami and a tornado combinded, if the Sire lived though that I didn't want to see how he would look.

"What?!?!This is NOT how this is SUPPOSED go!You are NOT supposed to have any special powers!" I heard the Sire yelling.

"Well, I guess Cassie and I could stop.Right Cass?" I asked her.

"Wha- oh, yes.You and me will stop right now!" She said and we both stopped using our powers.

"Well, now I think that I'll have a go!" Loly said.

"I call upon the power of fire to scorch!" she called out just before the Sire was lit on fire.It was actually quite funny once he started dancing in hope of trying to get the fire off of him.But, we shouldn't have laughed.It was then that the Sire used his wand.And what he did hurt us much more than anything we could imagine.He did a spell that took our rings.And then he dropped them in his coat pocket.

Luckily we had our wands with us.We started a war of magic, and once either of us had gotten a lead over the other the other got a lead.It kept going on and on.Until, the Sire hit Nat's bag.The bag with the pink Keeys in it.Our only way home.

"AHHHH!THE KEEEYS!!!!!!ACK!!!!!YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!!!!!" I screamed at the Sire.

"Hey?Why didn't the grey Keeys work for the others?" Loly asked.

"I can tell you why," the Sire said.He continued, "The reason is that water got on them before they dried on you're eyes!That means that they won't work!Ha!"

"Now, you're really gonna pay, buster!Dudes, remember 'Chicken in the Dryer!'" I screamed to them.

"Wha- Oh!I get it!" Loly screamed.

"Oh!Me too!" Cassie yelled.

"Dryaritus Changitus!" Loly yelled, pointing her wand at the Sire.There was a loud 'crack' and then all you saw was a huge clothes dryer!

"Chickenius shootius!" I screamed.And then there were little roast chickens flying out of my wand and into the dryer/Sire Kingslond.

And then the door to the dryer closed and Cassie shouted out "Blowupitus!" and the dryer/Sire Kingslond blew up.He was gone and we had won the battle, but during it all of our friends had died and we had lost our power-rings.Plus we still needed a way to get home.

We were pretty downcast when all of a suddon our rings flew into our hands.They were alright!

"O-our rings!" Loly stuttered, as she put her ring on.

"T-they're back!"Cassie said as she slipped hers on.

"KEWL!" I screamed as I put mine on my finger.And that was when Cassie, Loly and me were enveloped in a bright white light.

**~Chapter Twenty Six: Your Majesties~**

"AHHH!Where the heck are we?!?!" I screamed as we found ourselves in our new surroundings.We were in a palace.Quite different from the one we had seen earlier.This one had the look of light instead of the look of dark.It was beautiful instead of evil.And it was a place that made you feel safe instead of insecure.

"You, my great-great-nice, are in my palace.I had you transported here," came a voice behind me.I quickly turned around to see a woman who looked like she was in her 80's.She was very old, and very beautiful.And she had a large silver crown upon her snowy hair.

"Y-you're Queen Jade?" Loly asked uncertainly.

"Yes, my dear.And you are Miss Erika Banardo, are you not?" She asked.

"Y-yes!But how did you know?" Loly asked her.

"I have my ways dear," the Queen said."But I'm sure that you would like to know why I have brought you here, so now I will tell you.I have brought you here to give you a few rewards.The first reward shall be a title."

"Huh?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, a title.I am making Chloe, since she _is_ the Lost Heir, Supreme-Princess Chloe of Serenity.She will be the one who shall become Supreme-Queen Chloe of Serenity when I die." Queen Jade said, putting a silver crown inlaid with moonstones on my head and making me a Supreme-Princess.

"And now, for you Cassie.I am making you a Princess of Serenity.And when Supreme-Princess Chloe becomes Supreme-Queen Chloe you shall become Queen Cassandra of Serenity." She said putting a copper crown inlaid with amber on her head and making Cassie a Princess.

"And finally, Loletta.I am making you a Princess of Serenity too.And when when Princess Cassandra becomes Queen Cassandra of Serenity you will become Queen Loletta of Serenity."The Queen said, putting gold crown inlaid with garnets on her head and making Loly a Princess.Then the Queen said, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you.When you go back into the past you shall spend your summers with me, learning you duties."

"The second reward," The Queen continued, "is that everyone shall know about the great things that you have done.When you go back in time they will all know."

"The third reward is that I shall bring back all of those who were kind that have died.And yes, that includeds your group," She said, holding a glowing crystal.And suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and then Nat, Val, Tod, Peter ::ugh!::, Candy, James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius stood there.I ran toward Nat, and we hugged.Until finaly he asked, "Why the heck is there a crown on your head?!?!"and we explained it to him.

"And now," the Queen said to us, "I shall send you back to your school.Would you like to go back during the Holiday Party, dears?But I would also like to help you with your prank.Take this mixture and give it to Lucius."

"Oh, that would be SO kewl!Thank you so much!" I said as she teleported Nat, Val, Tod, Peter, Candy, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and us back to the Holiday Party with a orang mixture – one that we named 'Tasteful Revenge'.

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_ Nope, it's not done yet!I still have 2 more chapters!And see?I wouldn't let Nat stay dead!I feel so sad that u think I'm that cruel!*sniff sniff*,but really.Do u like this?Do you think the Queen thing is weird?Oh, well, it DID come out of MY mind – so u know it's strange – I, after all, AM the hyper one!**Sunrise – it's not over yet, there is still one plot to be taken care of.Laura Nolan – better?Hope so.Moxie – heheheh!Dephi – chicken? Hehe!If anybody would like my dude Bryan (TOD) to review their story please put that in your review!Thankz!**_


	14. Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters...

Erika, Sarah and Jackie's Story Chapters: Twenty Seven – Twenty Eight

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number One:_**_ Well, this is it.The very last set of chapters.And I DO mean what I said before: I AM doing a sequal!Hooray!Yippe!I know, I'll stop.But anyway, I just want to tell u – am going to put this story up in ONE piece.I am also gonna change it's name – it's gonna be called 'Cronicals of Serenity: Book 3'._**J**__

_ _

_None of these characters belong to me except for: Jackie Travil, Erika Banardo, Sarah Eliani, Chloe Hunter, Loletta Marcez, Cassandra Saviera, Tod Backet, Candy Dilan, Nat Sanders, Valarie Craton, Dean Chang, Cypress, Priestess Lilac, Madame Anistasia, Madame Grandebas, Starbust Isles, Queen Clarissa, Sire Kingslond, Quinn Grandebas, Jeff C., the Venus, our pets, our tarot card reading names – Lovely, Keeper, Queen, Protectress, Serenity, the Serenitarians, Silver, Butterfly, Slice, Anne, Andrew, Bekka, Brad, Crystal, Chad, Dina, Dan, Elizabeth, Ed, Freddie, Queen Jade, Kelpsy Marina, Dani, the Deas, Alysson, Professor Lark, Professor Deliano, Professor White, and anybody else that's mine that I forgot to mention!Oh, yeah, and all the songs belong to their respective owners!_

_ _

_ _

_And on with the show…_

_ _

**~Chapter Twenty Seven: Tasteful Revenge~**

Once the Queen had teleported us back to Hogwarts, we quickley went up to our dorms and changed for the party.We girls decided to wear the outfits we had bought in October.Then I took the mixture down to the commonroom with us.

We all met in the commonroom and quickly walked down to the Great Hall.Music was blaring and I could just make out the lyric's of a Goo Goo Dolls' song, Broadway, as we opened the doors of the Great Hall.As soon as we entered the room hushed and the music stopped.But then Headmaster Dumbledore came over to us.

"So, you have won," He said, as everybody clapped.

"Um, yeah…" Nat said, trialing off.

"Well, I see that you have been made princesses as was your destiny," Dumbledore said looking at Cassie, Loly and me.

"Yeah…" Cassie said trailing off.

"Well, what's everybody standing here for?Let's PARTY!" I screamed as one of my favorite songs came on – What's My Age Again? by Blink 182.

"Amigas?" I said to Cassie and Loly, "It's time!"

"YEAH!This is gonna rock!" Loly said walking with me and Cassie over to Lucius Malfoy.

"Aloha, Lucius," Cassie said sweetly.Lucius was quite surprised to see us there after he had insulted us so bad before we had gone on our quest.

"Why are you here?" He demanded.

"Well, we decided to get you this drink – you know – to show you that the future queen's of Serenity don't hold any grudges," Loly said to him.Apparently he hadn't heard the news.

"W-what?!?!YOU are the future queen's of SERENITY?!?!" He sputtered, unable to believe what we had told him.

"Why, yes.Why did you think we were wearing these crowns?And if you don't take this gift we shall consider it a _federal offense against Sereniy_!" I said to him.

"W-why yes, Y-your Majesties," He said eyeing the drink that I put in his hands.He carefully took a sip and nothing happened.

"T-thank you!You're not so bad after all," Lucius said, just as the potion began to work.First he shrunk to the height of 3 ft. tall.Then he turned blue with turquoise spots.And finally his butt grew enormously large.

The whole room was shaking with laughter.And we princesses were quite proud.It seemed eveyone hated Lucius and we were the first to get him back.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!WHY DID I SHRINK?!?!SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!HELP!!!_I SAID HELP ME YOU FOOLS!!!_" Lucius shouted to the crowd around us tas he ran out of the room.Most of the crowd was laughing histaricly at him.I can't really blame them – it _was_ a funny site to see!

Just then a slow song came on, and Nat came to me and we started dancing.

"I was so sad when I thought that you were dead, Nat," I said, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Chlo," He told me.

We were about to kiss when I heard a voice say sarcasticaly, "Where's the popcorn when you need it?"I turned around to find, none other than Snape, our second-most hated enemy dancing with some other Slytherin.And the funny thing was, that on his once perfect nose there was a huge bump!

"What the heck happened to your nose Snape?" I asked him.

"Oh, it was nothing.Just the stupid Ravenclaw beater hit me in the nose during a Quidditch game!" He said agravated.

"Haha!I cannot believe that you were dumb enough to get hit in the nose with a beater club!"Nat said to him, while I was shaking with laughter.The girl who he was dancing with was also laughing, but she was trying to suppress it.

"I don't have to take this!I can go where people want me!"Snape said storming off with his dancing partner.

But then Nat called after him, "Sure you can!Just go into the Forbbinden Forest where there are Werewovles, and Hags, and Mummies, and Vampires!I _know_ that they want you there!"And then most of the room started craking up with laughter.

"As Chloe said before: LET'S PARTY!" Loly said as she and Remus hit the dance floor.And for the next few hours everything went smoothly.

**~Chapter Twenty Eight: The End of this Cronical~**

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world…."The music blasted, as the 5th, 6th, and 7th year's danced.

We were all having a really good time.Nat and me danced almost every dance, while Loly and Remus danced, and Cassie and Sirius danced, and Candy and Dean Chang danced, and Lily and James danced, and Val and Tod danced, and Peter stood on the side lines.

And soon it was about midnight.By then Candy was really hyper.She decided it would be fun to enchant her stuffed-animal-mokey and make it real.Unfortunatly she didn't say the right charm.All she said were the words 'dancus monkius' and the monkey started dancing while it was a stuffed animal.We were all cracking up.It was so funny!

While Professor Dubledore was trying to calm down the students and find a spell to make the monkey stop dancing, I saw Loly and Remus sneek out of the room.

I walked up to Cassie and asked her to follow them, and she did.

While she was looking for Loly and Remus me and Nat started dancing.It was a nice slow song and we were talking quietly about what had happened so far this year.And just as we were about to kiss, Cassie came running up to us.

"GUESS WHAT?!?!LETTA AND REMUS ARE MAKING OUT IN THE BATHROOM!!!!!"Cassie yelled to me.

"C'mon Nat!We _have _to see this!"I said as we started running toward the bathroom to see Remus and Loly lip-locked.

**The** **End**

**_ _**

**_Author's Note Number Two:_**_Well, I'm done with ESJStory now… I'm actually kinda sad about that….but oh well.I still have 4 Royals and A Priestess to do…. you may see the first 2 chapters up later today!I hope so…. I have big plans for that one!Well, I'd like to say thankz to everyone who supported me in this story and everyone who read it!You all are SUPER peoples!And I wanna say a HUGE thank you to my editor Sarah (aka S.P.C. at FFN!) whom without I could never have done this story!You all are the best!And as always – Smiles from Jaxx_**J**


End file.
